


The Spirit of Winter

by lilredd3394



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Banishment, Branding, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dreams, Kidnapping, Violence, based off of another fic of mine, reliving memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jackson Overland-Frost," North said as he grabbed one of the large books, the very same book that held the guardians oath "you have murdered a child that you have sworn to protect, therefore, your title as a guardian is revoked and you are banished into the spirit world as a traitor."</p><p>After being banished Jack finds his way to the Seasons Court where he become the Season of Winter under Seraphina Pitchiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/ed/1d/c7/ed1dc775e31abdb9a8ceaadc0f25ed06.jpg  
> This is the charm given to Jamie for his birthday

                Jack landed on the ice of his lake; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It was Jamie’s sixteenth birthday and according to Sophie, sixteen was an important birthday. So he felt the need to do something special for Jamie’s birthday. He ran his thumb over the silver paper; he had made the gift for Jamie himself. It was a flat piece of wood with a snowflake burned into it. The charm was made from the wood of his staff, he had asked North for help in cutting a small piece off the bottom, roughly half an inch thick before burning the snowflake onto the wood by himself. The charm was hanging off of a long bronze chain that matched the shade of the wood. It probably didn’t seem like an important gift to some people, but he was positive that Jamie would know how important it was and what it meant.

                Jack tucked the small box back into his pocket before walking towards Jamie’s house; it was about eight so the party should be done. Jamie had been so excited that his parents had allowed him to invite several friends over to his ‘super sweet sixteen’ birthday party, even though the boy hadn’t used those exact same words. He could easily see the excitement in the boys brown eyes at the thought of having a huge party, he had invited Jack to spend the day but the spirit had politely declined saying he was busy but would stop by that night for a little bit instead. He had been busy, Russia needed a blizzard that brought two feet of snow and that took a lot of work, energy and time. It would have been easier and faster if he had helpers but he didn’t have that luxury and had to do the entire thing himself.

                Jack flew up and landed on Jamie’s bedroom window sill, the window was open for him like usual. He gave a smirk before easily slipping into the room and shutting the window behind him, he heard loud laughter beneath him so he assumed that the party was still going on. He moved so he was sitting on the bed, he would wait for the party to be done since he wanted to give Jamie his gift alone. He knew Jamie would show it off, but it was also a moment between the two of them.

                The party lasted for at least another hour before Jack heard Jamie say goodbye to his friends and start climbing the stairs. The spirit gave a smirk before standing up; glancing at the bed to make sure he hadn’t accidentally froze it while he had been lost in thought. He turned towards the door just as it opened to reveal the birthday boy. Jack smiled “Happy Birthday, Jamie,” he said as the boy walked over and hugged him tightly “How was your party?”

                “It was amazing, I wish you could have been there, Jack, the others have been asking about you,” Jamie said as he finally released the winter spirit, it was good to see Jack again after several weeks of being without snow and contact.

                “It’s not my fault that blizzards are hard work,” Jack said as he leaned his staff against the wall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box “here; I figured I should get you something since it’s your ‘super sweet sixteen’.”

                “The whole Super sweet sixteen is more a girl thing,” Jamie said, but he took the gift anyway. It was a small box about the size of his palm covered in silver wrapping paper with a blue bow. He carefully removed the paper before opening the box, he paused “Is this…...” he stopped as he pulled out the charm; the wood was cold in his palm but completely smooth. His thumb ran along the burned snowflake, he couldn’t think of anything to say through his shock of getting such a gift.

                “It’s wood from my staff,” Jack said as he tucked his hands into his pockets, he watched as Jamie’s gaze turned to him, he watched as the shock turned to happiness “If you ever need me, just whisper my name onto it and I’ll hear you and come, no matter where I am in the world or what I am doing. It’s a heavy burden to have that, Jamie, but I know that you’ll never abuse it.”

                “Jack, I-I don’t know what to say,” Jamie said as he returned his gaze to the charm, he carefully lifted it out of the box, he held it in his hands for a few seconds before putting it around his neck. The bronze chain was long, causing the charm to rest right in the center of his chest. He knew that no matter how long he wore it, the wood would always be cold, but he also knew that it wouldn’t bother him.

                Jack smiled “As long as you’re wearing it, I will always be able to find you,” he said as he grabbed his staff, he was still getting used to the missing height, even though it wasn’t much he could still tell “but that also means you can’t let it fall into the wrong hands. If Pitch got a hold of it, it’s hard to say what will happen.”

                Jamie rushed forward and hugged the spirit tightly “Thank you, Jack,” he said as he felt the winter spirit hug him back “I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

                Jack ruffled his hair “I know you will,” he said “but how was your birthday party, I want to hear all about it. What gifts did you get?”

                Jamie smiled “I got several books, mainly on mythology.” He said as he sat down on the bed “did you know, that in Norse Mythology, you’re a god called Jokul Frosti, the Vikings give him offerings after the first snowfall for a gentle winter.”

                Jack raised an eyebrow “No, I can’t say I did,” he said sitting down next to Jamie “but we both know that I’m as far from a god as possible, I can’t image all the deadlines you get as a god. It’s bad enough being a responsible guardian with those deadlines.”

                Jamie laughed “It’s can’t be that bad, Jack,” he said nudging the winter spirit lightly “After all, you look like you’ve been having fun with people being able to see you.”

                “It’s great having people that you can actually have a snowball fight with,” Jack said laying back on the bed , his legs still hanging off the edge “but I still prefer the snowball fights here, they’re much more fun.”

                Jamie nodded “Too bad you can’t visit during the summer,” he said lying down next to Jack, his gaze locking on the ceiling above their heads.

                “You know it’s too hot for me in the summer, Jamie,” Jack said looking over at the boy lying next to him “even when I’m here in spring is pushing it; I have to stay where it’s colder or I’ll melt.”

                “Will you really melt?” Jamie asked curiously, his mind instantly coming up with an image of Jack melting on hot tar.

                “I might, I’ve never really dared to stay anywhere warm long enough to find out,” Jack said with a shrug, he had tried once but he left shortly after he had started getting extremely uncomfortable in the blistering sun and the steaming sand.

                “How are the rest of the guardians?” Jamie asked, getting away from the topic of Jack melting like an ice cube.

                “They’re good, they actually should be coming later tonight to give you their gifts,” Jack said, once he had said it he could practically feel the excitement coming off of the body next to him “I had to help them choose, because they still don’t know anything about children but I won’t ruin the surprise.”

                Jamie laughed “I can image, Sophie told me about how Tooth offered her teeth that one day,” he said, earning a laugh from Jack.

                “I remember that, poor Sophie was terrified!” Jack said as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard “They had no idea what to do with children, but I’m slowly teaching them. They shouldn’t be as awkward as before, but it’ll still be obvious that they don’t know anything.”

                Jamie moved so he was sitting up “I still have cake,” he said, he suddenly remembered the giant cake that his mother had decided he needed “Do you want some?”

                Jack blinked “Cake?” he asked moving to sit up as well; he was confused how they got from talking about teeth to cake. He let out a soft chuckle before nodding “sure, I’ll have some cake,” he said looking over at Jamie “Tooth would be mad, but who can resist an offering of cake.”

                Jamie nodded “Come on, Mom and Soph should be asleep,” he said standing up and heading to the door “It’ll be easier to eat in the kitchen, and I already told mom you would be coming over.”

                Jack stood up and walked over to Jamie “Did she believe you?” he asked as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

                “Not really, she got this annoyed look before accepting it,” Jamie said grabbing the cake out of the fridge and setting it on the table “But I can’t help believe in you, since you guys did save the world from Pitch a few years ago.”

                Jack sat down at the table “That we did, but it’s not her fault,” he said as he watched Jamie cut out a slice of the cake “she’s an adult, they don’t really believe in us like the kids do. We get used to it, or at least North said we do. I haven’t gotten the chance to lose a believer yet, but Tooth warned me that the first one is terrible since I have so few at the moment.”

                Jamie set the cake down in front of Jack “well, I’m not going to stop believing in you, Jack,” he said earning a smile from the spirit “even when I’m an old man and can’t see you anymore, I’ll believe.”

                Jack looked at Jamie “thanks, Jamie,” he said as he picked up the fork and took a bite of the winter themed cake, he hummed softly at the vanilla and sweet frosting “This is really good cake, did you mom buy it or make it?”

                “she bought it, my mom can’t really cook,” Jamie said in a hushed tone, in case his mom was listening. He had learned the hard way that insulting her cooking was a horrible idea, so he only did it when she wasn’t listening.

                Jack laughed “be nice to your mom Jamie, she’s the one that has to put up with you after all,” he said poking his fork towards Jamie, it was supposed to be the intimidating move that’s normally shown in movies but it looked ridiculous in real life.

                Jamie rolled his eyes “yes, _dad_ ,” he said as he glanced at the clock, it was only nine “Can we head to your lake, just one last ice skate before you leave until next winter?”

                Jack smiled “Of course we can Jamie, and you know what, we can even fly there,” he said, the boy had been begging Jack to talk him flying with him for a while but the spirit had been terrified that he would end up dropping Jamie while they were really high. So he had ask the guardians for help, for the next few years he’d practiced flying with the elves, Tooth and finally Aster, who wouldn’t stop squirming but still Jack never dropped him. He figured he was finally ready to take Jamie flying.

                Jamie paused “You’re serious?” he asked, his face once more full of shock at the thought of finally being able to go flying with Jack, he watched at the spirit nod causing him to cheer softly “Yes! Finally, I’ve been waiting for this day!”

                Jack laughed “You need to get into a heavy coat, and don’t forget you hat, you don’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose,” he said with a playful wink that caused Jamie to laugh before getting his coat. Jack finished his cake before setting his dish in the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes from the party, he gave a smirk before heading back to Jamie’s room, they would take off from the roof just in case anyone was on the street. He didn’t want people to suddenly see a child fly away without any explanation other than alien abduction.

                Jack sat down on the bed as he waited for Jamie to gather everything he needed for ice skating on the lake, the spirit would make sure it was thick enough first but that shouldn’t be too hard. He glanced over as Jamie returned to the room, wearing a fluffy blue coat “Ready, Jamie?” he asked as he watched the boy pull on a white hat that would more than likely give him hilarious hat hair once they were done.  He watched as Jamie nodded “great, we’ll be taking off on your room so your neighbors don’t watch you fly away.” He said as he pushed the window open, he stepped out before climbing up onto the roof; he would make sure that Jamie got onto it safely.

                Jamie grabbed Jack’s hand as they climbed onto the tall roof “Just don’t drop me,” he said as Jack wrapped an arm around his waist. It was weird being this close to his best friend, but it would be worth it to go flying.

                Jack smiled “I’ve been practicing,” he said as he let the wind launch them into the sky, he hear Jamie laugh as the arm around his waist tightened as the fear of falling took over the boy’s body. He flew around the town a couple times before landing on the shore of the lake “How was that?” he asked once their feet were safely on the ground.

                “wow, that was…wow,” Jamie said looking up at Jack “No wonder you like flying so much, that was….wow.”

                “You’re sixteen and all you can think of is wow?” Jack asked as he walked over to the lake, he tapped his staff against it, letting his powers thicken the ice. He smiled before rushing out; dragging his staff across the ice as the sound of it thickening filled the trees. It took him only a couple minutes before the sound stopped, showing that the lake was thick enough for Jamie to safely skate “Alright, Jamie,” he said turning towards the boy on the shore “You’re good!”

                Jamie smiled before stepping onto the thick ice; he waited a few seconds before skating forward towards Jack. Thanks to spending years skating with the winter spirit, he was a professional skater, and was currently working at the skating rink teaching other to skate.

                Jack laughed before rushing after him, his feet keeping traction against the frozen liquid they were racing on. He enjoyed this time with Jamie, mainly because he knew in a few years it would be over. Jamie would grow up and forget about him, despite his constant promises that he wouldn’t, all children had to grow up at some point.  He glanced back at Jamie, just in time to see a shadow dart through the trees, the quick flash of gold only confirmed his suspicions “Jamie!” he said grabbing the boy and pulling him close to his chest, he heard Jamie question what was going on but didn’t answer as he continued scanning the trees. The shadows were darker and slowly creeping closer towards the lake, and Jack knew that if he tried to fly out of there they would grab them and he couldn’t risk Jamie’s safety like that.

                “Jack, what’s going on?”

                “Yes, Jack, what’s going on?” A cold voice behind them said, the voice had a faint British accent but it was cool and collected in a way that sent chills up the boys’ spines.

                Jack frowned “Pitch,” he said turning to face the boogieman “I thought we got rid of you years ago!”

                “You can’t kill fear, Frost,” Pitch sneered as he stepped onto the ice, his shadows seeping into the lake turning it from the dark blue to a jet black color “I thought I told you that, after all, everyone’s afraid of something.”

                “They’re just not afraid of you,” Jack snapped as he pointed his staff at Pitch, his frost lightning crackling from the tip “Leave us alone, Pitch, or I’ll summon the guardians!”

                “Oh please, like they’d believe you,” Pitch said, but he stopped walking closer “Besides, if everything goes according to plan, they’ll never believe you again.”

                “what are you talking about Pitch?” Jack asked, his hand closed into a fist as ice coated his hand into a dagger. He pushed Jamie back before launching himself at Pitch, the dagger cutting into the boogieman’s shirt but didn’t do anything else. He let out a yelp as the dagger was ripped from his grasp and he was thrown to the side. He rolled over onto his back just in time to see Pitch go after Jamie “No!” he yelled as he got to his feet, he ran towards them but it was too late, the blade of his ice dagger sank into the soft flesh of Jamie’s chest.

                Jack got there just as Pitch disappeared into the night, leaving just him and Jamie “Jamie!” he said grabbing the boy as he collapsed to the ice, the dagger still wedged deeply into his chest “No, Jamie, please!” he lay the boy down and grabbed the dagger, not hearing the sound of a portal opening behind him. He slowly pulled the dagger out, it make a soft but disturbing sound as it exited the warm flesh it had been buried in. “Jamie…” he said pressing his hands against the wound, he quickly coated the wound in ice but the damage was already done. The boy looked up at him with a weak smile before the light that was once in those warm brown eyes went out. Jack didn’t even notice as the warm feeling inside his chest suddenly went out, or that the guardians were watching with wide eyes and horrified looks. “Jamie!” he yelled as he grabbed the now dead boy’s face between his hands “No, Please, No, Jamie, don’t do this!” He only received silence in return, and he knew that would be all he would receive.

                “Jack…”

                Jack looked over his shoulder, his gaze finally landing on the guardians. They looked at him with anger, and that confused him. He slowly got to his feet, finally noticing that his hands and sweater were covered in Jamie’s blood. It was only a few seconds later that his hands were bound by Sandy’s dream sand “S-Sandy?” he asked looking at the small golden man in confusion “Wh-What’s going on?”

                “You’ve murdered Jamie, that’s what’s going on!” Aster said as he moved over to the dead child behind Jack, the ice dagger that had stabbed him lying on the ice near his head “You took a life you swore to protect!”

                “Jamie’s my friend!” Jack said as he struggled against the dream sand, North’s hand on his back pushing him towards the portal “I would never hurt him!” he let out a startled yelp as he was suddenly pushed through the portal, it only took a few seconds before he was spit out on the other side. He landed harshly on the ground in the middle of a room he had never seen before; he slowly got to his knees just as North, Sandy and Aster entered the room as well. He looked over at them “Please, North, Let me explain!” he said, but the Russian only ignored him. Why weren’t they letting him explain? “It was Pitch, not me, Pitch killed Jamie, Please, You have to believe me!”

                 “Pitch is gone, mate,” Aster said looking down at the winter spirit “We were all there as he was dragged down into that hole, it’s impossible that he would be back.”

                “He is, I saw him!” Jack said, but he received no other answers from the guardians. He struggled against the dream sand that kept his hands behind his back. He shook his head as he lowered his gaze to the ground, there was silence for several minutes before Toothiana reappeared. In her hands the charm he had given Jamie for his birthday, he watched as she wrapped it around his neck before stepping back. The charm created a weight against his throat that he didn’t want to be there, but he also knew that this wasn’t the end of what the guardians had planned for him.

                “Jackson Overland-Frost,” North said as he grabbed one of the large books, the very same book that held the guardians oath “You have murdered a child that you have sworn to protect, therefore, your title as a Guardian is revoked and you are banished into the spirit world as a traitor.”

                Jack shook his head “I didn’t do it,” he said, his voice soft and shaking from the sadness. His pleas fell on deaf ears as he watched North grab a poker from the fire, as it was pulled out Jack noticed at the end was a brand. He paled as his left hand was suddenly pulled forward, his eyes widened as he released what was going on. He pulled at the Pooka’s grip but there was no give as the brand was suddenly pressed against the back of his hand. Jack screamed, the pain mixed with the smell of his burning flesh brought new tears to his eyes.  The brand was pulled away a few seconds later, leaving behind the mark of a traitor. It was the curly script of an ancient language he didn’t know, but underneath it was Jamie’s face. He was now branded with the face of the boy he had been unable to save. He was suddenly released from both the Pooka’s furry paw and the sand; he pulled his left hand to his chest as he looked at each of the guardians. He knew that there was no reason to plead anymore, he had been banished and branded and nothing could undo it. He slowly got to his feet before taking a step back; he reached down and grabbed his staff. “Can I ask what you did with him?” he asked, his voice cracking from his scream earlier.

                “Jamie’s body was brought to his house, and a scene was staged to make it look like someone broke into his house and killed him.” North said his voice full of anger and resentment towards the smaller spirit.

                Jack swallowed before nodding, his grip on his staff tightening at the thought of Jamie suddenly dead on his sixteenth birthday “I’m sorry,” he said softly as he turned his back on the guardians “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save him,” with that he stepped through the portal and was transported back to the Lake. He glanced at the trees, he saw golden eyes watching him “I’ll get you,” he said as they disappeared, his hand coming to his neck to grip on the charm he had given Jamie “I swear, on this charm, I will avenge Jamie.”

                Jack wandered the world for three years; bringing snow like he was meant to do. Spirits took one look at his brand before glaring and avoiding him, it didn’t take long before he was completely alone once more. One day he found himself at the season’s court, he had heard Mother Nature allowed lost seasonal spirits a couple days of rest within the walls and wondered briefly if a branded spirit like himself would be allowed as well. He looked up at the large doors before pushing them open; inside was a long hallway that led up towards the dais where the season’s thrones rested. There were five thrones in total; all were made of a white marble. In the center was the largest; at the top was a picture of the earth. To the left was Spring with a flower, and summer with the sun. To the right was Fall with a turning tree and winter with a snowflake. He stopped in front of the largest throne, his gaze landing on Mother Nature. Her eyes were a gentle green that reminded him of fresh grass and her hair long and black as night. He took a breath before getting to his knees “Mother Nature,” he said softly.

                “Welcome to the Seasons Court, Jack Frost,” Seraphina said gently, her gaze watching the spirit kneeling before her “I thought you were with the guardians.”

                “Th-They banished me,” Jack said softly, earning a gasp from the seasons “Pitch killed Jamie with my weapon, but they blamed me for it. I tried to tell them what happened, but they didn’t listen.”

                “I expected of all the guardians that North would have been willing to listen to your side of the story,” Seraphina said standing up and walking over to the winter spirit, her dark green dress dragging on the ground behind her “but since they didn’t listen to your story, I will, and I will judge on what should be done.”

                Jack looked up at her before slowly getting to his feet; he took a breath before he started telling what happened. How he and Jamie had been skating when Pitch appeared, and how Pitch had taken his dagger from him and stabbed Jamie with it. He paused at the part where the guardians came in but after a gentle urging from Seraphina he continued to explain his banishment and the brand that now showed him a traitor. He stopped once his story was done, he glanced up at Seraphina and saw anger in her eyes but for some reason he knew it was directed towards the guardians and not towards him.

                “They should know better than to judge by what they see!” Seraphina said after a few minutes of silence “By what you said, they should have realized how close you were to Jamie and that you would never have hurt him.” She put a hand on Jack’s shoulder “I will not be like the guardians; you have come here for some reason.”

                “I want a place to call home,” Jack said softly as he rubbed the brand on the back of his hand “I used to call Santoff Clausen home, but I’m no longer welcome there. I heard rumors about the Seasons court and how seasons can take refuge here; I was hoping I could too.”

                “You will always be welcome here, Jack,” Seraphina said with a smile “but I have a better idea than just refuge. I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m lacking a Winter Spirit in my court, perhaps you would like a second chance.”

                Jack glanced at the empty throne of winter “I don’t know if the spirits will be taken to letting a traitor be the official season,” he said softly.

                “But you are not a traitor, you are a misguided spirit with a story that was never heard,” Seraphina said as she squeezed his shoulder gently “Think about it, I will not rush you in your decision.” She turned towards the seasons, her gaze falling on the fall season “Hiccup, would you should Jack to the winter room.”

                Jack glanced at fall as the boy stood up, his blue eyes locked briefly with the green eyes of the Viking before he looked him over. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck that was tight around the biceps but loose from above the elbow down. His pants were brown, they reminded Jack faintly of bellbottoms were the cloth was tight around the thighs but loose around the calves. He had a dark brown cloak wrapped around his shoulders; it was clipped just above his left shoulder with a red leaf. The Fall spirit wore a circlet of auburn leaves that stood out in his medium brown hair.

                Hiccup stopped in front of Jack and extended a brown gloved hand “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jack Frost,” he said, looking into the clear blue eyes “I’m Hiccup Haddock, The Spirit of Fall.”

                Jack looked at the hand before smiling and shaking it “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hiccup,” he said with a wink that caused the Vikings pale freckled face to turn a soft red.  He laughed as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his sweaters “You’re pretty dressed up, is that part of being in the seasons court?” he asked as Hiccup led him down a hallway.

                Hiccup nodded “You’ll get an outfit too if you join,” he said glancing over at the winter spirit “Sera’s been looking for a winter spirit for a while now, she’s very picky about who she accepts as a season. She almost accepted Yuki-onna but decided against it, she accepts those that are pure of heart. The fact that you were a guardian was probably enough to show that you were right for the job.”

                “I obviously wasn’t very good since I couldn’t save Jamie,” Jack said softly, his gaze going to the ground.

                “You tried, Jack, that’s all that’s matters,” Hiccup said before they reached a large white door “this is your room, it’s the winter seasons room. There are some gloves in the drawer if you want to hide that brand, they’re made from special silk so it’s like you’re not even wearing them.”

                Jack smiled “thank you, Hiccup,” he said as he opened the door, his gaze looked around the room from the light blue walls to the snow covered floor. There was a pile of white furs in the corner, but that was more of a bed than Jack’s ever had so he was pretty happy. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out the gloves, he quickly slipped them on; he didn’t want to look at his brand any more than he had too.

                “Dinner is in three hours, feel free to explore the court till then,” Hiccup said before he shut the door and headed back to the throne room.

                Jack watched the door for a few seconds before walking over to the closet; he pulled the white doors open and looked at the outfit that was in it. He gave a chuckle before pulling it out; he set it on the dresser before pulling his bloody sweater off and slipping into the white turtleneck. He slipped his pants off next and into the white pants. The entire outfit was identical to Hiccups except the colors and Jack’s sleeves went past his wrists a couple more inches. He glanced back at the closet and grabbed the light blue cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, the cloak came together with a white snowflake at his right shoulder. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled, he looked so formal. Now that his outfit was light colors, his eyes stood out more than they did before. He gave a smirk before looking over, he grabbing the charm and slipped it on, he left it outside the turtleneck so the spirit world could still see it. It would be his way of honoring Jamie.

                Jack glanced at the mirror once again before he left the room, he felt the cloak swishing behind him but it didn’t bother him like he thought it would. He started towards the throne room, he took a breath before opening the door, he watched as all four people in the room look at him. He took a breath before moving forward “Mother Nature,” he said looking at the Head of the Court before getting down onto one knee, his head bowed in respect “I accept your offer to become your Official Winter Spirit.”

                Seraphina smiled and stood up “Welcome to the Court, Jack Frost,” she said gently “I want you to meet Rapunzel Corona, The Spirit of Spring, and Merida DunBroch, The Spirit of Summer.”

                Jack glanced at the two girls and bowed his head “It’s a pleasure you meet you,” he said gently, he noticed their outfits were identical. Merida had a blue green turtleneck dress, cream pants and a dark green cloak while Rapunzel had a light purple turtleneck dress, pink pants and a dark purple cloak. They had circlets of their respected seasons, Rapunzel with pink berries resting on her blond head and Merida with a flower circlet.

                Rapunzel smiled “Welcome to the court, Jack,” she said gently as she inclined her head respectfully in return “I hope that we’ll be able to get to know you more.”

                Seraphina smiled “The seasons will show you everything, your training start tomorrow,” she said gently.

                Jack paused “training?” he asked “I know how to control my season.”

                “I know, you’ve had three hundred years to learn it,” Seraphina said nodding “but I need you to be able to do it without your staff, and you need to learn many other things like teleporting.”

                Jack blinked “I can teleport?” he asked, he had known Old man winter had been able to but he didn’t realize that it was a power that he shared with him.

                “All seasons can teleport, but it’s only used on rare occasions. Hiccup has his dragon, Merida has her horse, and Rapunzel has the east wind just like you ride on the north wind. But I also need to teach you everything about being an official season, it’s a lot of work but I’m sure you can do it.”

                Jack nodded “I’ll do it, I’ll work hard,” he said “but can I ask why we’re starting tomorrow?”

                “I have to make a visit to the Guardians,” Seraphina said with a smile that seemed strained, the anger and annoyance shown visibly in her eyes “I need to have a word with them about what they did to you, It shouldn’t take very long.” She gently squeezed his shoulder before she disappeared in a puff of green dust. She reappeared in the center of the Santoff Clausen “Nicholas!” she yelled, her voice echoing through the entire building.

                “Ah, Seraphina,” North said as he stepped out of his office a few minutes later “what can I do for you?”

                Seraphina turned to look at him “I got a spirit in my court today, seeking refuge,” she said with a sickly sweet smile “I’m sure you’re familiar with him, his name’s Jack Frost.” She watched him stiffen “He told me an interesting story too, a story about him and his friend Jamie. He told me how you banished him without listening to his side of the story.”

                “We saw him, His dagger in the boy’s chest and covered in his blood,” North said with a frown “What were we supposed to do?”

                “You could have listened to him,” Seraphina said as she crossed her arms “He told me how he had been skating with Jamie, for the boys sixteenth birthday, when Pitch attacked. He told me how Pitch took the ice dagger from him and stabbed Jamie with it. I don’t know him as well as you do, but I do know that Jack wouldn’t hurt his friend. He said he begged for you guys to listen to him, he told you what happened but you didn’t believe him.”

                “We know what we saw, Seraphina,”

                “Did you see him stab the boy?”

                “Well…no, but the evidence at the scene showed that he did it.”

                “So you just jumped to the conclusion that it was Jack that suddenly decided to stab his best friend in the chest?” Seraphina demanded she had figured the Russian would have had the common sense to look into the attack before acting “And it doesn’t surprise me if Pitch is back, because you can’t get rid of fear you can only contain it for a short period of time. That battle was eight or nine years ago, Pitch might not be very strong but he’s strong enough for something like this. I can’t believe you didn’t think this through North; normally you do a full blown investigation before branding a spirit as a traitor. Why didn’t you listen to Jack?”

                “I was angry, I saw the blood on Jack and Jamie’s body and any reason that was there was gone in a flash,” North said softly “Perhaps we can make it up to him.”

                “No, you stay away from him!” Seraphina snapped, making North jump with her sudden aggression. Her once gentle green eyes were now glaring emeralds; they easily showed that anger she had towards the Russian and his actions he took against the winter spirit, “Jack is my new Winter season, he has a new life now, and I want you and the rest of you guardians to leave him alone. I don’t care if you want to make it up to him, but you can’t undo the brand you left on him. I want you to tell the rest of the guardians what I have told you, and if I see any one of you talking to Jack outside of the Seasons Court….you won’t like what I’ll do to you. Do I make myself clear?”

                “Seraphina, at least give us the chance to apologize to him.”

                “Why should I give you the chance you never gave him?” Seraphina demanded, her green eyes locking with North’s light blue eyes “Why do you think you deserve the chance to apologize for branding him something he’s not?” she watched as North tried to find a reason but she knew defeat when she saw it “Exactly, you don’t get the chance, Nicholas.” She took a breath “I can bring your apology to Jack, but I can’t promise that it will do any good.”

                “Thank you, Seraphina,” North said softly, as he bowed his head slightly.

                Seraphina bowed her head in return before disappearing once again, leaving behind a small cloud of green sparkles.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts his training for becoming an offical season and starts his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many reviews *squeals* this is a lot more popular than I had expected. I made a little change, I added a pairing. Yes, there is the beginning of a relationship in this chapter. I don't know how much it's going to put into the plot line or if it's going to turn people away. PLEASE DON'T LET IT TURN YOU AWAY! I'm sorry if it does TT.TT the shipper in me demanded a pairing, plus, Jack needs a lot of love in this story after what the guardians have done to him.... BUT on a another note, there's a little foreshadowing in this chapter. (You can have a cookie if you see the foreshadow)*Cheers*
> 
> As for updating, from here on out it'll get slower (I might get one more chapter up by the end of the weekend but I don't know yet). I will update mainly on weekends, since I'm in college, and college means homework and homework means I don't have anytime to write. SO! Updates will be on the weekends, how many updates I can get in a weekend depends on how many reviews I get. Because I get really happy with reviews, and reviews give me motivation to write and if I'm motivated I can write like no tomorrow. Like you have seen, This chapter is nine pages long, 4,755 words and I wrote it in like.....three or four hours (if you take out the breaks that I spent on youtube
> 
> Ok! One more thing before I end my rant, I have a tumblr page dedicated towards this story ((The-Guardian-Of-Winter)). You can do comments and things like that, I will occasionally create images of the characters. I can't draw so they'll be done with like a dress up game or something so they won't look identical to them. My rant is now over~! Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me towards this story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! (PS: This story is also up on Fanfiction.net)

                Jack looked at the large area “so this is your training field?” he asked as he stopped in the middle of the large grassy plain. The entire place was indoors but was as large, if not bigger, than a football stadium. There were several wooden figures at both ends for target practice, they were burned in several places and had arrows sticking out of them but they were still standing somehow. He glanced over at Seraphina, who had switched her dress for brown pants and a black shirt. She seemed more like a warrior at the moment than she did when he first met her. “So what do we do now?” he asked, his grip on his staff tightening, he had a feeling what he needed to do but he didn’t really want to do it.

                “Your staff, Jack,” Seraphina said gently, she walked over and held her hand out “If you’re in a battle and lose the staff, you need to know how to access your powers without it, and to do so you need to practice without.”

                Jack swallowed before handing Seraphina the staff, he watched as she carried it off to the side and set it on the weapon rack. He noticed on the rack was also a bow, a sword and a frying pan, the pan confused him since it wasn’t a weapon but he was sure it was there for a reason. His staff was laid on the shelf next to the sword before Seraphina returned to the circle.

 “We’re going to work with meditation,” Seraphina said sitting on the ground and crossing her legs, she made a motion to the ground for Jack to do the same “In order to use your powers without your staff you need to be able to tap into your powers, and meditation is the best way to do that.”

Jack sat down across from Seraphina “I’ve tried meditation once before, back when I was learning my martial arts from some Japanese spirits in my early years. It wasn’t my strong point since I had to hold still for a while.” He said, his last comment earn a laugh from the spirit across from him.

“Well, this meditation is a lot easier than that those Japanese spirits use,” Seraphina said before closing her eyes “I need you to image a ball of energy…”

Jack closed his eyes; he listened to everything Seraphina told him. His mind came up with small ball of swirling blue with ribbons of white dancing through it. That must have been his power; he unconsciously reached towards it, his mental hand brushing against the strands of white before grasping the blue ball underneath it. He felt the cool brush of the powers against his subconscious as he tapped into the blue orb, it was harder to do without his staff but he managed to do it. All sounds outside his body slowly disappeared into silence; soon it was just him and the ball of his powers. The white ribbons twisted, creating small bursts of power that kept the orb cool to the touch. He felt the strands of white slowly leave the ball, and access to the power come as easily to him as it did with the staff. He slowly opened his eyes, suddenly realizing that Seraphina was trying to get his attention “What?” he asked as he was suddenly able to hear outside his body again.

“You’ve been sitting there in silence for an entire hour,” Seraphina said as she stood up and stretched “Are you ready to try to use your powers without your staff?”

Jack stood up and brushing the grass of his white pants “Yeah, I’m ready,” he said turning to face to dummies “Just tell me what to do.”

                “I want you to attack the dummies, but you can’t move from this spot,” Seraphina ordered as she stepped up behind Jack “You can use any means necessary, but the second you move you lose.”

                Jack nodded and lifted his hands; he focused on his blue orb of power before pointing his palm at the first dummy. He imagined what he wanted to happen and for a few seconds nothing did happen, until he forced his power to his will then the air in front of his palm exploded, sending him backward onto the ground. He let out a soft groan and sat up; the ground from the spot he had been standing to the dummy was completely frozen in thick ice. He took a deep breath before standing up and getting back into position, he focused once more before firing. The blast was the same but he barely managed to keep his footing instead of falling backwards like before.

                “You can use your powers, that’s good,” Seraphina said after Jack created the blast a couple more times “but you can’t quiet monitor how much power you use as much, we’ll work on that tomorrow. For now, get to know your fellow seasons.”

                Jack glanced over at Seraphina before bowing “Thank you, Sera,” he said happily “For everything.”

                “You need not thank me, Jack,” Seraphina said shaking her head “Now run along.”

                Jack smiled before he turned and rushed down the hall, his cloak swishing behind him as he walked. He found the other seasons outside talking by the lake; he gave a smirk before creating a snowball in his palm. He brought his hand back and launched it, he watched as it soared through the sky and smash into the back of Hiccup’s head. He laughed, his entire body doubling over with the strength of the chuckles. He looked up just in time to be tackled by the fall spirit; he grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and shifted his weight until they were wrestling on the ground. He heard Merida and Rapunzel cheering them on, but the little match ended with Jack on his back with Hiccup straddling him and both his arms pinned to either side of his head. He looked up at Hiccup, his blue eyes locking with the green eyes above him.  He felt Hiccup’s hands tighten around his wrists before the fall spirit stood up, releasing him from his pinned state.

                Jack slowly sat up before looking up at a hand entered his field of vision; he gave a smirk before grabbing the hand and slowly getting to his feet. He brushed out his pants “where did you learn to wrestle like that?” he asked curiously as he looked at Hiccup.

                “I’m a Viking, strength sports like wrestling are what I’m built for,” Hiccup said as he flexed his arm, but he didn’t have much muscle on it so it was more amusing than impressive “So I know a few tricks when it comes to wrestling, maybe I can teach you one day and you can teach me some of those martial arts moved that you threw into there.”

                Jack smirked “You’ve got a deal,” he said patting Hiccup on the back before looking over at the girls “So, how long have you guys been seasons?”

                “I was the first season,” Hiccup said as he folded his hands behind his back “I’ve been here for a couple hundred years, back when I died in the Viking era to save my village from dragons.”

                “I was next,” Merida said with a smile “from the Scottish Medieval era, I was a princess that died fighting a giant demonic bear.”

                “Then it was me,” Rapunzel said softly “I’m from the Elizabethan Era, I died when my castle was raided by bandits.”

                Jack nodded “I’m from the Colonial era; I died saving my sister from drowning in a lake.” He said, he didn’t know why they were saying how they died since it really wasn’t that important but he figured since they said something he should as well. Jack walked over to the nearby lake and sat down “so what does it mean to be an official Season?” he asked.

                Hiccup smiled and sat down next to him “Spirits come to us if they have problems,” he said as he pulled his knees to his chest, his arms crossing across his legs as he looked over at Jack “they normally come for protection or for guidance. Aster came a few years ago to ask Rapunzel for help, his flowers were dying and he needed her healing power to fix them. We’re basically just a court; we’re here for the people that need us.”

                “So we just do what people need us to do?” Jack asked curiously, it was basically like being the guardians but a little more important.

                “Basically, there are times were we need to help fight but it’s very rare. The last time the Seasons were needed to battle it was a long time ago, back in the dark ages against Pitch.” Rapunzel said sitting down on the other side of Jack.

                Jack nodded “I guess that makes sense,” he said as he ran his fingers through his white hair, causing it to spike up a little more “But when you’re not in the court or bringing your seasons, what do you do?”

                “We tend to train with each other, we need to keep our fighting techniques up to part in case we’re needed in battle,” Hiccup said gently “I’m sure you noticed the weapons in the training room, I have my sword, Merida has her bow and Rapunzel has her frying pan.”

                “Frying pan?” Jack asked turning his gaze to the girl sitting next to him “How is that a weapon?”

                “I’m more of a healer than a fighter,” Rapunzel admitting with a soft blush “but I’m used to having the frying pan as a weapon so I use it if I need to defend myself, but the rare times that we’re in battle I spent my time healing the fallen warriors so they can continue fighting.”

                “I guess that makes sense,” Jack said nodding, the girl really didn’t look like much of a fighter.  He took a breath before standing up, he walked towards the water before placing his foot against the surface, he smiled when it froze underneath his foot. “Do you guys skate?” he asked as he continued walking across the water, it freezing more with each step he took. It wasn’t long until he was standing in the center of the pond and facing the shocked seasons at the shore “what?”

                “You can use your powers through your feet?” Hiccup asked in confusion as he stood up, he tapped the ice with his boot but nothing happened.

                “I can only freeze water, but I guess so,” Jack said, he hadn’t really thought about being able to freeze lakes by running across them or things like that. He never noticed a lot of things that he did, but he just shrugged the thought off for now. He smiled before pressing his palms against the ice and letting his powers seep into the water, it slowly started freezing over until the entire pond was frozen. “Come on!” he said holding a hand out to them “I’ll show you guys how to skate.”

                Rapunzel looked at the ice before standing up and stepping onto the frozen lake, it was cold underneath her feet but it didn’t bother her much.  She walked over to Jack and slipped, crashing into the winter spirit sending both of them to the ground.

                Jack blinked a couple times at the sky before he started laughing “Are you ok, Punzie?” he asked looking down at the blond girl that had landed on top of him.

                Rapunzel blushed before getting to her feet “Yeah, I’m alright,” she said brushing a lock of her blond hair behind an ear “sorry,”

                “It’s alright,” Jack said as he sat up “It takes practice to be able to walk easily on ice, but you can’t skate with your feet. You need blades” he tapped her feet with his finger, creating a thin layer between her feet and the frost that would act as a blade.

                Rapunzel blinked and moved backwards, the ice was suddenly more slippery than before , her arms started flailing as she lost her balance again, but Merida caught her before she could fall again “Thanks, Mer,” she said looking at the red head next to her.

                “So, Jack, you’re going to teach us to skate?” Hiccup asked holding a hand out to Jack once more; he watched as the blue eyes looked at him in amusement before the spirit grabbed his hand and got to his feet.

                “That and a lot of other fun things.”

OoO

                Jack spent the next several years training with Seraphina until he could use any amount of his power at a moment’s notice. He learned how to fly without his staff; it made it easier to fly closer to the ground which he found is a lot faster and harder than flying up high. Flying low was meant for running from an enemy that can fly as well; he also found that it was more fun. He was still having trouble teleporting, but Seraphina told him that it took a lot of practice to be able to do it flawlessly which it why it’s so rarely used.

Merida had taught him how to do archery, he learned then that he could create his own bow and arrow out of his ice much like Pitch did with his sand. Rapunzel had shown him the handiness of using a frying pan as a weapon, but Jack had more fun creating the gonging sound as he smashed the pan into the faces of the dummies. Hiccup had taught him how to use several different types of weapons like swords, axes and hammers as well as several new wrestling moves that helped him win a couple of their wrestling matches. In returned for everything they taught him, he taught them everything he knew from martial arts to just simple everyday games that he played with the kids.

                Time flew; it was soon fifty years since Jack had become an official season. Some spirits had reacted badly to a branded spirit being an official season, but Seraphina soon set them straight. He hadn’t seen the guardians during that time, but he had been informed of their apology and that they had been told to stay away from him. Jack didn’t know if he should accept the guardian’s apology, he had talked to Seraphina about it but she had said it was his decision and that he had all the time in the world to think about it.  

                They were currently in the middle of one Winter Solstice meeting; there was one in each season. There was the Spring Equinox, Summer Solstice, Fall Equinox and Winter Solstice, the four meetings were there so that spirits could come and seek advice and help from the seasons. Since it was the winter meeting, the spirits were there for Jack’s help. It took them a while but they soon accepted him as the official spirit.

                Jack was currently standing in front of Mother Nature, listening to all the problems that the spirits were having with both the weather and the ice. The most common complaint was about the lack of snow in the United States, and he knew why there wasn’t snow. He still avoided Jamie’s home like the plague, he didn’t want to go there and feel the disappointment in not having his friend there anymore. He took a breath “I understand your concerns,” he said, the spirits around him silencing almost immediately “and there is no snow in the states because I must admit to avoiding them due to previous issues there, I’m sure all of you are aware of what issue I’m talking about.” He paused, he could see several of them lower their gazes to the ground “But that isn’t a valid excuse, I will try my best to return snow to the states once this meeting is finished. You have my word as Winter.”

                Jack watched as the meeting slowly came to a close, the spirits that had come were slowly leaving. He glanced over and paused when he saw the guardians standing in the corner of the room, he inclined his head towards them slightly before he turned to face the other seasons; he gave them a smile before walking over to his throne and sitting down.

                “You handed those issues amazingly,” Hiccup said as looked over at Jack “and I’m happy that you’re going to finally return to the States, If you want, we can go with you.”

                Jack looked over at Hiccup “No, this is something I need to do on my own,” he said gently “but thank you for the offer, Hiccup, it means a lot.”

                Hiccup smiled “you’re welcome, Jack,” he said before leaning back against his throne, his gaze returning to the leaving spirits “I didn’t expect the guardians to come after Seraphina told them to stay away from you, I think this is the first time they’ve been here in years.”

                “Isn’t it required of them to be here?” Jack asked after a few seconds of silence, he saw Hiccup glanced at him from the corner of his eyes but his gaze was still on the guardians that were the last to leave “They’re as much seasonal spirits as the rest of us.”

                “I guess so, but I figured only Aster and North would come since Tooth and Sandy don’t have connections to any seasons,” Hiccup continued, his nails tapping against the armrest.

                “Moral support?” Jack said with a small shrug, he didn’t know the guardians even bothered coming but he didn’t say anything since they never tried to approach him. Seraphina had seen to that the first time Toothiana tried, now the guardians avoided him as much as he avoided them. “But I guess I have to go fix these problems now,” he said as he slowly stood up, getting the attention from the other seasons. He walked forward until he was standing in front of Seraphina again “With your permission, I wish to head out to fix the problems that the spirits have informed me of.”

                “Go on, Jack, be careful and remember your training,” Seraphina said with a small nod of permission.

                Jack bowed deeply “I will,” he said before he turned and left the court. He took a deep breath before closed his eyes “Wind?” he asked, it took only a couple seconds before he felt the gentle breeze caress his face “Take me to Burgress.” He took a deep breath as he was slowly lifted off the ground, his silver cloak swirling around in the wind before he shot into the sky towards the states. He let out a laugh and did a couple loops along the way towards the states. He held his hands out, letting his powers fill the clouds with large fluffy flakes. He closed his eyes as he kept his powers going across the entire country, once it was snowing gentle he finally landed on the frozen lake that Jamie had died on.

                Jack’s hand came up and gripped the charm around his neck, he bit down on his bottom lip as he looked at the dark trees, it was similar to how Jamie died but he knew Pitch wasn’t here this time. He took a deep breath before walking towards the town, he knew none of his old believers would believe in him again but he wasn’t there for them. His stroll took him towards the cemetery; his blue eyes flickered around before they were drawn to a small marble gravestone with a snowflake etched into the corner. He walked over to it and knelt down, the name stood out white against the dark background.

**James Anderson Bennett**

**September 8 th 2004-September 8th 2020**

                Jack ran his fingers against the name “I’m sorry, Jamie,” he said softly as he sat down cross legged “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save you from Pitch, I should have known better than to take you to the lake before the guardians got there….I could have done so many things differently.” He bit down on his bottom lip “You died so young, you had so much to live for and you never would have died had I been able to stay away like the rest of the guardians. I should have protected you better….” He lowered his gaze to the ground, there were frozen asters lying on the ground and he knew that they were from the guardians.

                Jack took a breath before cupping his palms, he focused his power and created a small snowflake that he set on the top of the coffin “I’m sorry, Jamie,” he said before standing up and walking away, he knew that Jamie would be angry at him for blaming himself but he couldn’t help it. It had been his dagger that had killed Jamie, if he had been more focused on protecting than attacking Pitch wouldn’t have gotten the opening that he needed. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He had more important things to focus on other than Jamie’s death that was fifty years ago, the others had moved on so he should as well.

                Jack sighed softly “Wind, get me out of here,” he said looking up at the sky, he watched as the snow started blowing harder before he shot into the sky. He wasn’t as happy as he was before, but he needed to see Jamie and get over everything. He flew around the world for the next few days, bringing snow to places that needed it and some that didn’t. He started snowball fights in London, England and a blizzard in Whistler, Canada.

                Jack finally returned back to the court a week later, he looked at the large doors before pushing the open. He noticed almost instantly at that the throne room was empty, meaning they were by the lake. He walked quickly and quietly towards the usual hang out, Merida and Rapunzel had their canvases and were drawing animals while Hiccup was working on a new tail for Toothless. The winter spirit gave a smirk before creating a snowball and throwing it at Hiccup. He let out a laugh as the now snowy fall spirit turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Jack gave a smirk “Bring it, Haddock!” he called to the spirit before unclipping his cloak so he wouldn’t choke during their regular wrestling matches. They learned that the hard way when they didn’t take them off once and ended up tied together because of the cloaks.

                Jack crouched down as the now cloak-less Hiccup approached him, he gave a nod before launching himself at the fall spirit. Despite being smaller than the Viking he was still able to knock the boy off his feet and stay on top for a few seconds before he was once again pressed on his back and unable to move. He tugged on his arms, but they were pinned to the ground by Hiccups hands. “Why do we always end up in this position?” he asked looking up at Hiccup, he heard the fall spirit laugh at his comment but no reply was made. He leaned up and gently nipped at the Vikings nose, getting a shocked look that allowed him to shift his entire body weight just enough to tip Hiccup off balance and switch their positions “Don’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose,” he said with a playful wink as he looked down at Hiccup.

                Hiccup gave a smirk “I don’t think I mind him nipping that much,” he said as he looked up at Jack, the small spirit was practically sitting on his stomach.  He watched as the blue eyes widened as a soft blush spread across the spirits face “Hey, you blush blue, did you know that?” he asked, causing the once soft blue to darken.

                Jack sputtered softly at the comment, he bit down on his bottom lip before sitting back and looked off to the side “I do not,” he said, he could feel Hiccup sit up so he was pretty much sitting in the spirits lap now.

                Hiccup gently grabbed the winter spirits chin “you do, Jack, but it’s cute.” he said with a small smile before leaning forward and hesitantly pressing their lips together.

                Jack’s eyes widened at the contact, the fall spirits lips were warm against his cold ones. He blinked a couple times before relaxing and returning to kiss, at least until he heard Rapunzel squeal off to the side. He felt Hiccup pull away as he opened his eyes; he was still slightly dazed from the kiss which caused the Viking to laugh. He looked up at Hiccup before smiling and leaned forward, his forehead resting against the others shoulder as arms wrapped around his stomach “I hate you….”he breathed, but his heart felt like it was soaring “I hate you so much.”

                “I hate you too, Jack,” Hiccup said as he gently rubbed the spirits back, he earned a soft giggle as his fingers brushed against Jack’s side “what’s this? Is the mighty Jack Frost ticklish?”

                Jack paled “No!” he said sitting up “Don’t you dare!” but his words fell on deaf ears as the fingers started brushing against his sides more, he couldn’t hold back the laughter that came from his mouth as Hiccup continued to tickle his sides and soon everyone join in the laughter and started a giant tickle fight. Jack learned that Hiccup wasn’t ticklish anywhere but Rapunzel’s feet were very ticklish as well as Merida’s stomach.

                The tickle fight lasted at least ten minutes until they couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard, it ended as Jack wheezed out a “I give!”, allowing the spirits a breather. He ran his fingers against his sides, try were still tingling from being tickled as well as numb. “Well, that was fun,” he said looking at the other seasons.

                Merida looked over “You two started it,” she said brushing a lock of curly red hair out of her face before poking the winter spirits side.

                Rapunzel laughed “We haven’t had this much fun in years,” she said pulling her knees to her chest “We’ve all been so busy with our seasons.”

                Hiccup nodded “We’ll have to change that, we can start now. Everyday we’ll come here and just hang out,” he said looking at each of the spirits.

                Jack smiled “Sounds like a plan,” he said with a nod before standing up “How about some training now, I still have more to teach you guys about martial arts then I want to learn how to use a slingshot!”

                “but none of us know how to use a sling shot,” Merida said standing up and brushing out her dress.

                Jack nodded “I know, but trial and error is so much fun,” he said, earning a groan from Hiccup. The winter spirits last trial and error learning had ended badly….He wanted to learn how to use a boomerang and almost decapitated Rapunzel in the process.

                “Just….aim away from everyone this time,” Hiccup said as he got to his feet, he walked over to the shore and picked up his cloak, he wrapped it around his shoulders before clipping it “We don’t need our healer getting hurt.”

                “It was an accident,” Jack said grabbing his own cloak, but he didn’t bother putting it on and just slung it over one shoulder “and I meant to catch it, I just missed.” He stretched, his hands going above his head and his white turtle neck rise to show off his flat stomach before lowering once again “Come on, let’s get training. Then we can go flying or something.”

                Hiccup smiled “I have to finish the tail for Toothless before I can go flying,” he said as he picked up the new tail piece he had been working on “this piece will allow him to fly without me being on his back, in case something happens to me during battle.”

                “Hiccup, I doubt we’ll ever go to battle,” Jack said looking over at the fall spirit “I’ve been a season for fifty years and not once have we been needed. I seriously doubt that’s going to change.”

                “It’s always better to be safe than sorry,” Hiccup said as he nudged Jack with his shoulder before walking into the building with the other spirits following behind him.


	3. The dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a couple years skip between the last chapter and this one, just to get things moving along a little. This chapter goes into the Hijack a little bit more, and there's gore, character death and kidnapping in this chapter for a little heads up. I apologize if anything gets confusing or seems a little rushed at times, I'm horrible at writing fighting scenes and kidnappings BUT I'M WORKING ON IT!
> 
> Ok! I have two tumblr accounts (The-Fearling-Prince) for all of my fanfictions and stuff and the one (The-Guardian-of-Winter) that I've mentioned before. If you don't have a tumblr account and want to contact me, I do have an email address that you can use (jacksonfrosti@outlook) where you can send messages as well. No matter where you contact me, I will get back to you either right away or in a couple hours. Unless I'm sleeping or in class, then you have to wait until I'm back on my computer.
> 
> I'll let you guys get to the story now, I hope you enjoy it! If you get confused about anything, just send me a message and I'll try to clear it up for you!

                Jack flew across North America, bringing the final snowfall of the season before he went cross the Atlantic and over Europe. He flew past planes, waving to a couple children that had actually seen him through the window before shooting forward. After three days of flying to bring snow across the world he was ready to sleep for a few hours. He landed on the ground outside of the court before stepping through the door; he looked at the throne expecting someone to be sitting there only to see they were empty and unusually dark. He tilted his head before turning and rushing towards the pond, but no one was there either “Hello?” he called as he stepped back into the hallway, his feet led him towards the training center. He carefully pushed the door open before stepping into the room “Guys?” he slowly walked towards the center, the room was almost black. He stopped in the center only to hear a loud whoosh as all the candles around the room was suddenly lit, bathing the room in light that reflected off of dark pools covering the floor at his feet. He watched the puddles for a couple seconds before he noticed shapes from the corner of his eyes, he turned his gaze slightly before they widened in horror. Lying on the ground surrounded by the dark pools were three bodies. He instantly recognized them as Seraphina, Rapunzel and Merida, they weren’t moving, and their gazes were staring unseeingly at the ceiling above their heads. Sticking out of their chests were gleaming daggers of ice that he knew belongs to him. He rushed over to them, or at least tried to but his feet weren’t moving from their current spot on the ground. It was like something had paralyzed his body from the waist down, keeping him from trying to save his family. “Wake up!” he cried, trying harder to get to his dead friends before counting the bodies again, there was only three. Why were there only three bodies? “Hiccup….” he breathed in realization as he started frantically search the room for the Fall spirit.

                Jack’s gaze finally found the Viking; the once caring, lively green eyes were flat and lifeless as they stared at him from the other side of the room. Behind him was Pitch, the boogieman’s gray lips were pulled back into a toothy smirk as the silvery-gold eyes watched him. “Pitch?” he breathed before gasping as he noticed a glint of something sticking out of Hiccup’s chest, it took a few more seconds before he realized what it was. Hiccup’s sword was currently sticking out of his chest; it was piercing right through his heart. “No!” he screamed as he started running, his feet suddenly not stuck to the ground but no matter how fast or how long he was running he couldn’t get any closer to where Hiccup was dying. He watched in horror as Pitch pulled the sword from the Vikings chest, causing the small brunet to jerk at the motion to falling to a heap at the man’s feet. Jack let out a yell as the ground suddenly gave out underneath him; the last thing he saw before he fell was the fall spirits dead face than everything went black.

                Jack jolted awake with a scream as he sat up in his bed; his entire body was covered in a thin layer of freezing sweat. His chest heaved with each panting breath as his wide eyes looked around the room, he took in the white walls and snow covered ground. He brought his hands to his face and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get his thudding heart to calm down enough for him to think clearly. The image of Hiccup’s lifeless face was the only thing he could remember from the dream, and it was enough to make him sick. He knew that Pitch was the reason behind the nightmare, but he didn’t know if it was just a simple dream or a warning. He took a shaky breath; his heart rate was already slowly decreasing back to a normal rate.

                Jack jumped as a hand touched his shoulder; he lowered his hands from his face as he looked over, Hiccup was sitting up next to him with a concerned look in his eyes. He swallowed before putting his hand over the Vikings “I’m alright,” he said, his voice still shaking from the dream. He felt the hand beneath his gently squeeze his shoulder for comfort “It was just a nightmare,” he continued as he lowered his gaze back to his lap.

                Hiccup made a small noise of understanding “About what?” he asked gently, he had awake for a little while, content with just holding the sleeping spirit next to him. At least until the spirit started whimpering in his sleep and thrashing, Hiccup had been humming softly, trying to the get the spirit to calm down. It had worked for a little while until Jack jolted awake screaming.

                Jack just shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about the image that he saw each time he closed his eyes now. He took a small breath before moving over till he was leaning back against Hiccup; he relaxed when he felt the fall spirit wrap his arms around him. He heard soft humming and felt the vibrations in the Vikings chest, it started to gently lull him to sleep but he forced his eyes to stay open. He didn’t want another nightmare like that or another nightmare in general.

                “You should talk to Sandy,” Hiccup said softly, he knew Jack had been avoiding the guardians but if he kept getting nightmares like this then he needed some help “I know you don’t want to talk to the guardians, I can even do it for you, but he can keep the nightmares away.” He pressed a gently kiss to the other spirits temple “please Jack, I can see that you’re terrified to go to sleep anymore.”

                Jack bit down on his bottom lip, this was the first time he had woken up screaming but his nightmares were frequent. He rarely remembered them, but from what Hiccup said he would be thrashing and whimpering in his sleep and would still be exhausted when he woke up. He glanced up at the other spirit “You’re right, I should talk to Sandy,” he said softly before he yawned, he was more tired now than he was when he went to sleep “Will you come with me?”

                Hiccup nodded “Of course I’ll come with,” he said with a gentle smile “Just tell me when you want to leave and we can let Seraphina know.”

                “I want to leave now,” Jack said as he sat forward again “I need sleep, I can’t run properly on the amount of energy that I have now.” He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the closet, he grabbed one of the white shirts from inside before pulling it on over his head. He glanced back at Hiccup as the fall spirit stood up as well “I’m sorry you have to fuss over me, Hic,” he said as he picked up his cloak and slung it over his shoulders “You’re my boyfriend, not my babysitter.”

                Hiccup smiled before wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and pulling him to his chest “I love you, Jack; I will baby you as much as I want.” He said, earning a blush from the smaller spirit “you might find it as a babysitter job, but I enjoy doing it. Besides, at least I know you’re safe when I baby you.”

                Jack sighed before pressing his forehead against Hiccup’s chest “I love you too,” he said, his cheeks were a faint blue color. He leaned into the embrace for a few seconds before pulling away "come on, I just hope we can find Sandy.”

                Hiccup smiled “I’m not too worried about that,” he said taking Jack’s hand and leading him to outside, Toothless was laying in the grass resting. He walked over to the dragon and gently nudged him “Wake up, Bud,” he said gently as the reptile slowly opened its eyes “We need to find Sandy, can you carry two people?”

                “Hic, I can fly,” Jack said with a yawn, his gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth.

                “Jack, you’re too tired to walk in a straight line,” Hiccup said looking over at him, as if on cue Jack stumbled and almost fell over while standing still. He rolled his eyes before walking over and helping Jack onto Toothless’ back before climbing on behind him “I’m not going to have you fall out of the sky because you’re too stubborn to ride the dragon,” he said as he felt the spirit lean back against his chest. He chuckled before patting Toothless’ neck “come on, Toothless, let’s get going.” He felt the muscles underneath him flex before they shot to the sky with a downward flap of the large black wings.

                Jack closed his eyes as he laid his head on Hiccup’s shoulder, he was so tired….

 

                Jack opened his eyes again and looked around, he was in a large circular room, and in the center was a chair. Strapped to the chair was him, his eyes were a faded blue as they stared at him. The winter spirit slowly walked towards himself, taking in how the other him was strapped down to the chair by black leather straps around the wrists and ankles. He reached out and touched his neck, he noticed with horror that his heartbeat was there but there was still no life inside his body. The spirit looked around before landing on the gem that was over his head, he noticed inside was strands of blue and white as well as a small white orb. He gasped as he looked back down at his body, realization shot through him like an arrow as he stumbled backward. This machine had sucked out his powers and in doing so his soul was removed as well, leaving him a simple body that had enough function to live but nothing else. He was just a simple shell now, and he didn’t know if there was any way to put him back together again.

 

                “Jack!”

                Jack groaned softly before his eyes fluttered opened, he glanced up at Hiccup “what?” he asked as he sat forward, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the ride. He looked around before seeing Sandy floating on his cloud next to them, he gave a small smile “Hey, Sandy,” he said as he rubbed his eyes, he turned his gaze to the sandman in time to see a question mark appear above his head “I’m here for your help, I’ve been getting….nightmares, I woke up screaming today and was hoping you’d have some way to make them stop.”

                Sandy smiled before looked around, he floated down to the ground and grabbed a glass bottle that was lying on the ground. He filled it up with his dream sand before handing it over to Jack; he made a few images above his head, one a clock that showed midnight, and then the bottle opening, then Z’s.

                “So open the bottle when I go to sleep and the sand will do the rest?” Jack asked, earning a nod from Sandy. He looked down at the bottle of sand before smiling “Thanks, Sandy,” he glanced back at Hiccup “Let’s get home, I could use some more sleep.”

                Hiccup laughed before looking at Sandy and inclining his head “Let’s go, Toothless,” he said before they started the short flight back to the Court. He waited until they were out of hearing range of Sandy before glancing down at Jack “You fell asleep on the flight here, what did you dream about?”

                Jack paused before searching his memories “I don’t really remember, I think I was in it,” he said before chewing on his bottom lip “and there was a gem, for some reason I wanted to smash it but that’s all I remember.”

                Hiccup smiled “It’s alright, I was just curious,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist “You weren’t screaming, so it’s an improvement. I hope that sand works.”

                “It’s from Sandy, I don’t think he’ll give us faulty sand,” Jack said as he looked down at the bottle of sand, he noticed faintly that it was a bottle for root beer but it wasn’t important. The golden sand glittered within its confinement. He wondered slightly if using the sand would be a bad thing, something told him that his dreams were important and that he should keep having them, but he also didn’t want to wake up screaming again.

                “You’re over thinking things again, aren’t you?” Hiccup asked, he noticed the way Jack was chewing on his cheek. It was something the winter spirit only did when he got lost in thought, which was more often than he had expected.

                “Something tells me that my dreams are important, and that I should keep having them,” Jack said after a few seconds of silence, he felt Hiccup’s arm around his waist tighten at the mention of letting his dreams continue “but I don’t want to wake up screaming again, I-I can’t stand having another dream like that again…”

                “What was the dream about?” Hiccup asked as he rested his chin on the Winter spirits shoulder “Maybe talking about it could help.”

                Jack glanced over at him “I don’t remember much from the nightmare,” he said as he lowered his gaze again “I know that Pitch was there….and he killed you, he stabbed you with your own sword….and I couldn’t save you, I couldn’t even move until your body fell to the ground but by that time it was too late.”

                Hiccup swallowed before nuzzled Jack’s neck “I promise you, Jack,” he said “Pitch won’t kill me; I won’t give him the chance. He created that nightmare using your darkest fear, your fear to be alone and to lose your family again.”

                Jack bit down on his bottom lip “I know he did, but it was the first time I woke up screaming,” He said as he leaned back against Hiccup “and the dream I just had seemed like it was trying to show me something…that’s why I’m torn.”

                “We’ll get Seraphina’s opinion; Pitch is her father after all,” Hiccup said as he pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple “If anyone knows what he’s planning it would be her.”

                Jack gave a small nod before looking up at Hiccup “thank you,” he said softly “For sticking with me, even after everything that’s happened.”

                “I’m not going to leave you for a few nightmares,” Hiccup said with a frown as he looked down at Jack “That would make me a horrible boyfriend if I even considered that.”

                Jack nodded “I know, but still, it can’t be easy for you to see it,” he said before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to the Vikings cheek.

                “It hurts more to know that I can’t help you,” Hiccup said softly “but things will get better, I promise.”

                Jack smiled “Thanks, Hiccup,” he said as he closed his eyes again, he could use one more nap before they arrived back at the Court.

 

                Jack woke up with Hiccup gently shaking his shoulders “Are we there already?” he asked as he sat straight and looked around, his gaze landing on the door to the court as he felt Hiccup slid off Toothless. He glanced over at Hiccup before slipping off as well, his numb legs hit the ground and he stumbled into Hiccup. “Sorry,” he said softly as he felt the Viking chuckle “my legs are a little numb”

                Hiccup shook his head “Don’t apologize,” he said as he helped Jack get his balance again “I understand it’s weird standing up after sitting for a while, especially if you slept the entire ride.”

                Jack’s cheeks turned a soft blue “Let’s just go talk to Seraphina,” he said before pressing a quick kiss to the Vikings lips as his hand brushed gently against the others inner thigh before slipping past him and into the Court. He heard Hiccup groan behind at his teasing before he followed, the winter spirit walked towards the thrones where Seraphina was sitting. He smiled before getting to his knees “Seraphina,” he said gently, he heard Hiccup bow behind him “I need your….guidance.”

                “With what Jack?” Seraphina asked as she looked down at the winter spirit.

                Jack slowly got to his feet “I’ve been getting these dreams, nightmares more like,” he started, his grip on the dream sand tightening “Some of them I know are bad, but I got one recently that seemed like it was more of a warning.”

                “You want to know if your nightmares are my father’s doing?” Seraphina asked, earning a nod from the winter spirit. She stood up and walked over to him “I have no doubt that your nightmares are from my father, but I feel as though the warning are from Manny, and the sand won’t stop his warning from getting through.”

                Jack gave a nod “But what is Manny trying to warn me against?”  He asked glancing up at the moon. He was more asking himself since he knew Seraphina wouldn’t know, after all, no one knows what Manny’s up to.

OoO

                Jack set the bottle of sand down on the table before slipping his cloak off, he sighed softly and hung his cloak up in the wardrobe. He took his crown off next, setting the silver circlet down on the dark blue pillow on the dresser. He ruffled his hair a little to get it back to the spiked poofs that he was used to; the circlet would always flatten them and leave him with indents. The spirit walked over to the mirror and brushed his thumb across the circles underneath his eyes, they were caused from the nightmares that Pitch had been giving him. “I have the sand for that now,” he said softly to himself as his body shivered with the idea of having another ‘wake up screaming’ nightmare. He had probably given Hiccup a heart attack that night… the thought of Hiccup made him glance over at the door; the fall spirit was normally there by then. He wondered faintly if he had managed to scare the Viking away. Jack shook his head ‘Why am I doubting him?’ he thought as he walked away from the mirror, Hiccup wouldn’t leave him and he had made that painfully clear with everything he’s done for him. The spirits weren’t like the Guardians; they weren’t going to abandon him.

 Jack walked over to his wardrobe again before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it up only to stop halfway through as the feeling of being watched filled his entire body. He slowly lowered his shirt again and looked around; his room was empty except for him. He took a step away from the wardrobe into the center of the room “Hello?” he said softly, feeling weird talking to something he couldn’t see. He waited a few seconds for a response before turning back to the wardrobe and freezing, the shadows next to the door was darker than the rest of the shadows and had golden eyes looking out at him “Pitch,” he said as he pointed his palm at the shadow, he watched as the boogieman stepped out before shooting bolts of frost at him that were easily dodged. The battle lasted for a few minutes before a hand grabbed Jack and pinned him to the floor. He took a deep breath before yelling as loud as he could, hoping that one of the other seasons or someone would hear and come to his rescue. He struggled against Pitch for a few seconds before his head rose as Hiccup rushed into the room, their eyes locked for a second before the shadows came up and swallowed him into the darkness…

Jack let out a gasp as he found himself pushed into a chair “Pitch!” he yelled as he struggled against the shadows that held him to the chair, he paled as he was suddenly strapped down in leather bands. He knew this chair, he tilted his head back and his suspicions were confirmed. His dream, Manny’s warning, was coming true. The gem above his head confirmed it, he lowered his gaze to Pitch “Wh-What are you doing?” he asked as he watched the boogieman pick up a button.

Pitch laughed “something that will get you out of the way once and for all,” he said as he walked over to the spirit tied down in the chair “This was the entire plan, I needed to get the guardians out of the way. If you were still with the guardians this would have become so much harder, they would have gotten in the way and I never would have been able to get you alone.” He paused “but you made things a little more difficult when you became an official season, then your relationship with the fall spirit. I thought it was hard getting you away from the guardians, you two were practically glued to the hip!”  he stopped once more as he ran a gray thumb over the button in his hand “but then I found my chance, your beloved Fall spirit was talking to my daughter about something, I didn’t really care enough to listen, so you were finally alone! And you managed to ruin that too with that scream of yours, the seasons will probably get the guardians to try to save you but they’ll be too late.”

Jack swallowed “Why do you want to take me out?” he asked, hoping that if he kept Pitch talking long enough they would be able to save him before his dream came true.

“Because you’re the strongest,” Pitch said with a ‘duh’ look “The only reason the guardians beat me, was because of you! It was always you, Jack, I don’t even think you realized it!”

“Realized what?”

“You’re a child, Frost” Pitch said as he grabbed the spirits chin in a tight grip, forcing the blue eyes to look up at him “And a child’s belief works the same, immortal or not, and the guardians were just too ignorant to realize that it wasn’t Jamie’s belief that saved them in the battle those years ago… it was yours. Your childish beliefs are what gave them the strength to fight me; your childish belief in yourself is what kept you alive for three hundred years…. It was also your belief in me that brought me back, and finally gave me enough strength to take you out.”

Jack froze; did his belief really bring Pitch back? He glared at the boogieman as he walked away “And now what you have me, what are you going to do with me?” he asked.

“I think you already know,” Pitch said with a smirk “that gem, is called a Soul Reaperian, with the right amount of energy it will suck the soul out of the closest spirit to it and contain it. You just happen to be the closest spirit too it, and not only will it suck out your soul, but it will also take your powers as well. Leaving just your body, a shell of what you used to be, and there’s no way to reverse it.” He gave a chuckle before pointing the button at the gem.

Jack started pulling against the binds “Pitch, this is too much, even for you!” he snapped but it was too late, the button had been pushed. He looked up as the gem started glowing, and suddenly pain. Pain was everywhere; his entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. His head tilted back as he screamed, his voice echoing through the entire room as he screamed his throat raw and kept screaming. Eventually his voice stopped and his throat started glowing with a gentle white light, the warmth it created slowly rose with it as it exited through his mouth. He watched the small white orb; it was roughly the size of a quarter with strands of blue and white attached to it. He took a gentle breath as he watched the gem absorb the white orb before everything went black.

OoO

                Hiccup looked at Jack as the spirit walked down the hallway towards the room they now shared “I want to tell the guardians,” he said turning his gaze back to Seraphina “about his nightmares, if Pitch is giving those to him then he has a reason. The guardians would know what the reason is and they can help us protect him.”

                “I know you’re worried about him, Hiccup,” Seraphina said sitting down in her throne “We all are. He has had a rough life since he entered the spirit world, one that isn’t going to get any easier. He realizes that.”

                “You’re not answering my question, Seraphina!” Hiccup snapped just in time for a loud scream to echo through the room, his eyes widened in horror “Jack!” he turned and ran down the hallway, he heard Seraphina call after him but he ignored him. He threw the door open just in time to see Pitch pinning Jack to the ground, his eyes locked with blue before both of them were gone. He stepped forward, Pitch now had Jack. He looked over as Rapunzel and Merida rushed into the room “Pitch has Jack,” he said softly, he watched their eyes widen with horror but he doubted they felt as bad as he did. Jack would still be there if he had just stayed with him, and had talked to Seraphina once he was sure that Jack was safe. “We need to get the guardians,” he said looking back down at the floor where Pitch and Jack had been just seconds before “They know where Pitch’s lair is, they can help.”

                “But can we trust them?” Rapunzel asked softly as she chewed gently on her bottom lip “They banished Jack after all.”

                “We’re not trusting them, we’re using them,” Hiccup said looking at Rapunzel “They lead us to Pitch’s layer, and help us save jack.”

                “and they’ll see it as them repaying what they did to him,” Merida said gently “Hiccup, We can’t just charge in head first.”

                “But Jack…”

                “what would he do if you get hurt?” Merida said gently “Jack would hate for any of us to get hurt because of him, we all know that he would end up blaming himself, just like he does with Jamie.”

                Hiccup sighed “We’ll talk to Seraphina, get her opinion,” he said, he knew Merida was right. Rushing into this head first won’t save Jack, it would get someone killed. He took a breath before walking back towards the Court.  


	4. Soul Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Late update! I’ve been busy between college midterms and catching up with my friends. I basically got home on Friday and spent almost the entire weekend with my friends so I didn’t get the chance to finish this chapter. It’s a little rushed, but that’s because I’m trying to set up for the next chapter *cheers* which will be amazing! NOW! The next chapter probably won’t be out on time either, since I’m starting my job again (Working 32 hours in four days) but I will get it out ASAP! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

                Pitch watched as Jack’s body went limp, the lifeless blue eyes staring straight at him. He walked over and grabbed the white hair and forced his head up, not even a wince of pain as the strands were practically ripped for his skull. “This went better than I expected,” he said, releasing the spirits head as he looked up at the glowing gem above their heads, now that the spirits soul was stuck inside the Soul Reaperian. He laughed as he walked away from Jack, now that the winter spirit was out of his way, he had to take out the guardians and the seasons and world would become his.

OoO

                Hiccup stepped into the Court “Seraphina!” he said rushing over to Mother Nature, Rapunzel and Merida speeding up behind him “Pitch took Jack!”

                Seraphina chewed on her bottom lip “that would explain the scream for help,” she said as she tapped her long nails against the armrests of her throne.

                “We need to get the guardians,” Hiccup insisted as he looked at each of the seasons around him “they know Pitch better than we do, and we can use all the help we can get. They have more fighting experience than we do.”

                “You’re right, but would the guardians want to help?” Rapunzel asked softly “I mean; Jack removed them from his life almost fifty years ago.”

                “I don’t think they’d ignore him if his life depends on it,” Merida said shaking her head “I’m pretty sure if we tell them what’s going on they’ll be more than happy to help out. They might even see it as a way to get Jack to forgive them for what they did.”

                “Jack’s already forgiven them,” Seraphina said getting the attention of the seasons “He did it years ago, I don’t know if they are aware but he no longer holds a grudge against them.  But, you are right. The Guardians must be informed about this; they will know what to do. Go to Santoff Clausen, get North to send out the lights and tell them what is going on.”

                Hiccup nodded “We’ll get Jack back,” he said bowing deeply “and we’ll be back before you know that.”

                “Good luck, and if rescuing Jack means getting yourselves killed, don’t do it. I would much rather have one less season than two.” Seraphina said her words directed more towards Hiccup than the other two.

                Hiccup nodded “I know,” he said, even though he would do anything to save Jack. Even take on Pitch by himself, if it came down to that. He looked over at Rapunzel and Merida “Let’s get out weapons and head out,” he said, earning nod from them before heading towards the training arena. He grabbed his sword off the stand and strapped it to his hip before grabbing one of the smaller daggers and tying it to his thigh.

                Merida grabbed her bow, strapping it across her back before hooking her quiver onto her hip. “Hiccup, what happens if we’re not able to save Jack, even with the guardians help?” she asked as she looked over at the Fall spirit, she noticed that he stiffened slightly at her question “I know you don’t want to think about it, but it’s a possibility that we must look at.”

                Hiccup looked over at Merida “I won’t let it happen,” he said shaking his head “I will save Jack; I won’t come back without him. Seraphina knows that, which is why we’re getting the guardians so the chances of us coming back without him are next to none.”

                “But the chance is still there,”

                “Merida, Please,” Hiccup said putting a hand on the Summer Spirits shoulder “I won’t leave Jack behind, not in Pitch’s hands.”

                Merida swallowed before nodding “I know you won’t,” she said softly as she lowered her gaze “but Seraphina is right, we can’t risk losing you too and if it comes down to it, I will forcibly drag you out of there. With or without Jack.”

                “Preferably with him,” Hiccup said with a small smile as he gently squeezed her shoulder before looking at Rapunzel, who had just strapped her pan to her side “Is everyone ready?”

                Rapunzel nodded “Normally flying positions?” she asked with a smile.

                Hiccup nodded “Yes,” he said before looking at Merida “I’m sorry we can’t take Angus with us, Merida, but the faster we get to Santoff Clausen the better.”

                “I understand, Hiccup,” Merida said putting her hands on her hips “besides, I’m used to flying on Toothless.”

                Hiccup smiled before following Rapunzel outside to the pond, he brought his pointer finger and thumb to his mouth and blew. A loud whistle echoed through the trees, it was his call to Toothless when he wasn’t already there. He held the sound for a few seconds before lowering his hand again, his gaze still on the sky as he kept an eye out for Toothless. It didn’t take long for the large dragon to land in the clearing. “Hey, Buddy,” he said walking up to the dragon “Jack’s in danger, I need you to fly as fast as you can to Santoff Clausen.”

                Toothless looked up at Hiccup before nudging him, showing that he understood.

                Hiccup scratched the dragons head before climbing onto his back; he held his hand down for Merida, helping the summer spirit onto the dragon behind him. He felt her arms wrap around his waist before he patted Toothless’ side “Let’s go, Toothless,” he said before he felt the body beneath him crouch then launch into the air. He glanced over as Rapunzel lifted into the sky with the help of the east wind; she kept up easily as they flew through the sky towards the pole. The flight was a couple hours, Hiccups mind kept wandering to what Pitch could be doing to Jack during that time. They landed easily on the powdery snow of Santoff Clausen, dismounting Toothless he walked up to the large door of the Workshop.

                Hiccup studied the door for a few seconds before lifting his hand and pounded in the door a couple times before he took a step back till he was standing between Rapunzel and Merida. He bit down gently on his bottom lip as he wondered slightly if the Guardians would actually be willing to help them save Jack. They only had to wait a few minutes before the door was opened by a Yeti.  It gave them a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. “We need to speak with Nicholas St. North,” he told the yeti “It’s an emergency.”

                The yeti made a jumble of noises before stepping aside to let the seasons into the room. He looked at another yeti and said a few quick words, sending the other yeti off to get North. He put a hand on the Fall Spirit’s shoulder before leading them to the meeting room, and then made a few motions that said to stay there before it left the room as well.

                Rapunzel smiled “thank you!” she called as the yeti walked away, she winced slightly as the door slammed behind the yeti “That was rude.”

                “Punzie, we’re here for official business not to make friend,” Merida reminded as gently as she could as she walked over to the table and sat down, putting her bow down on top of the caramel wood. She remembered faintly how her mother always told her not to put her weapons on the table but she ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head.

                Hiccup nodded and looked up at the large globe they were standing next to, it was covered in glowing yellow lights that seemed to be flickering but not going out.  ‘This must be the globe that Jack had talked about,’ he thought as he finally tore his gaze away from the globe and walked over to the table. He set his sword down on the table just as the door behind him slammed open; he turned and met the gaze of North. He gave a small nod of the head “Nicholas,” he said gently.

                “Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida,” North said as he walked over to the three seasons “Phil told me you were here, said something about an emergency. What is emergency and where is Jack?”

                “That’s the emergency,” Rapunzel said before Merida shushed her, she glanced over at the Summer Spirit and nodded. Hiccup should be the one to tell about Jack not them.

                Hiccup sighed “Pitch has Jack,” he said, adding on to what Rapunzel had said “and we need help, we don’t know as much about Pitch as you and the guardians do….we figured we could get your help to save him.”

                “Ah, yes, Jack warned us that he was back while ago,” North said tugging on his beard in thought “Is best to get guardians together, easier to fight and save with bigger group.”

                Hiccup nodded “Just be quick, we don’t know what Pitch is doing to Jack,” he said softly as he watched the larger Russian walk over to a lever and push it down, instantly the auroras shot out from the globe and stretched across the sky.

                “Is that how you call the guardians?” Rapunzel asked as she watched the auroras through the window. She had always watched the Auroras growing up but had never known what had caused them.

                “Da, is easier than sending message,” North said walking over and sitting down at the table across from the Spring Spirit “Should take half hour tops for Guardians to arrive.”

                Aster had been the first to arrive, his gaze locking on the seasons sitting at the table “What’s going on?” he asked as his gaze finally landed on North.

                “Will be explained once the others get here,” North said motioning to the chair next to him, he could tell that Aster wasn’t excited with waiting but sat down in his chair anyway.

                Toothiana and Sanderson had arrived at the same time, the fairy talking quickly to the sandman as they flew in through the window. Her gaze flickered over to the seasons and tilted her head “North, what’s going on?” she asked sitting down in her normal chair.

                “The Seasons have come to ask for our help,” North said once all the guardians were sitting down in their chairs.

                Aster blinked and looked over at the seasons “Wait a tick, where’s Jack?” he asked, he and the other guardians also noticed now the seasons flinched slightly at the mention of Jack and his location.

                Hiccup took a breath “Pitch has Jack,” he said, getting right to the point. He heard Toothiana gasp and Aster hiss something under his breath “and we need your help to save him.”

                Toothiana paused “We haven’t seen Pitch since the battle back in 2012,” she said softly, her feathering ruffling slightly at the thought of Pitch being back “When did he take Jack?”

                “This morning,” Hiccup said tapping his fingers against the table “After Jack and I got back from visiting Sandy.” He watched the guardians look at the sandman in confusion, but he just smiled and shrugged. “I was talking to Seraphina when he attacked, Pitch took Jack off guard.”

                “Well, Pitch has two known lairs that he uses often,” Aster said getting everyone’s attention  “There’s the lair in Burgress that he was first imprisoned in, and the one in Italy.”

                “Italy?” Merida asked in confusion.

                “Yes, It’s in Venice, it’s said the entrance can only be found by those he want to find it,” Aster said looking over at each person sitting at the table “If Pitch doesn’t want to be found, that’s where he’ll go.”

                “No,” Hiccup said shaking his head “Pitch finally captured Jack; he’ll want us to find him. He took Jack for a reason; he didn’t try to fight any of us, but why?”

                “Jack isn’t weak,” Toothiana said shaking her head “He’s probably the strongest one here.”

                “And he doesn’t need his staff anymore,” Merida added as she looked over at Hiccup.

                “It’s because he’s important to all of us,” Rapunzel said softly, her green eyes staring at the table “Jack is part of two different groups of people, if Pitch takes him out then he’s eliminated both groups.”

                “Exactly!” Hiccup said looking over at Rapunzel “Pitch is going to do something to Jack, and he more than likely wants us to find him.”

                “He’s probably in Burgess then,” North said standing up and heading to the shelf covered in snow globes “We must hurry and save Jack, hard to say what Pitch has done to him already.”

                “whatever it is, it can’t be very good,” Toothiana said as she stood up as well, her wings carefully lifting her a couple feet off the ground “We must  be prepared for anything, get in and get out as fast as we can.”

                “If Pitch hurt Jack, then I’m not leaving without hurting him,” Hiccup said picking up his sword and attaching it to his belt again before heading over to where North was waiting “Let’s go.”

                Traveling through portal for the first time was a weird sensation, and left the seasons a little nauseous. Hiccup walked over to the hole “He’s just down there?” he asked looking over at the guardians, who gave a small nod. He nodded back before jumping down the hole; he landed easily before moving aside so he didn’t get flattened by the others coming down. He waited until everyone was there before moving forward, the tunnel they were in led them to a large circular room with a chair in the center, sitting in the chair was a white haired figure.  

                “Hiccup…” Rapunzel said grabbing Hiccup’s arm and tugging on it lightly “This feels like a trap.”

                Hiccup looked down at Rapunzel “We just have to grab Jack and get out, Punzie,” he said gently “and he’s right there.”

                “He would have moved by now,” Merida said from Hiccup’s other side “You know Jack better than any of us, and he’s sitting too still. Even if he’s tied up, he’ll struggle.”

                Hiccup looked over at Jack, they were right, from the winter spirits posture to how his eyes just stared at them without emotion. He froze at the last thought and got another look; the spirits eyes were completely lifeless.  He slowly walked towards the chair, ignoring the calls of warnings from the guardians. He stopped in front of Jack and carefully reached out, he cupped the pale cheek “J-Jack…?” he said softly as he ran his thumb along the spirits cheek bone, but that didn’t even cause a reaction. He pressed two of his fingers against Jack’s neck, praying to every god he knew that Jack was still alive. He had to focus greatly but the fluttering pulse was there, it was weak but it told him that Jack was alive.

                Hiccup grabbed the leather binds around the winter spirits wrists and started undoing them, the leather had cut into the pale wrists a little causing some mild bruising show that whatever Pitch had done to Jack was painful. He finally pulled out one of his small blades from his waist and cut through the leather strap on the left wrist, he was about to do the same to the right when he was suddenly engulfed by shadows and thrown back several feet to land in a heap at the feet of the other seasons.

                “Hiccup!” Rapunzel said kneeling down and helping the fall spirit to his feet “What happened, what’s going on?”

                 “Pitch did something to Jack,” Hiccup said looking over the group “It’s like his mind is dead but his body lives on.”

                Rapunzel blinked “Is that possible?” she asked looking over at North.

                “Heard of it once, is very rare since gem is impossible to find,” North said tugging gently on his chin.

                “Wait, gem?” Hiccup asked before looking around the room, his gaze finally landing on the gem over Jack’s head. He stared at it for a second before noticing a white orb moving around inside “Pitch sucked out his soul?” he asked as he returned his gaze to North.

                “Da, is said to be extremely painful,” North said, his own gaze watching the gem “but is no said way to get gem to release soul.”

                Aster looked up at the gem “I want to break it,” he said, getting everyone’s attention.

                “No! What if that destroys Jack’s soul as well,” Toothiana said shaking her head “That’s too dangerous!”

                “Break it….” Hiccup said softly before gasping “That’s it! Jack said that he had a dream, more of a warning from Manny, but he said there was a gem and he wanted to break it!”

                “If is from Manny, must be true,” North said with a nod “Aster and Tooth will work on breaking gem, rest will guard in case Pitch comes back.”

                Hiccup looked over at Jack, his one freed hand was still resting on the arm of the chair but he needed to get three more binds off “Merida, Rapunzel, cover me,” he said picking up the small dagger that had fallen out of his hand after he had been hit “I need to get the rest of the binds off of Jack.”

                Merida nodded and notched her bow “We’re on it,” she said with a smile.

                Hiccup looked at Aster “Smash it as fast as you can, the sooner we get Jack out the better,” he said before he slipped towards Jack once more. He didn’t bother trying to snap Jack out of whatever stupor he was in and started instantly on cutting the binds again. He heard the sound of Rapunzel’s frying pan slamming into something solid behind him as well as the sound of Merida’s arrows flying through the air. ‘Pitch must be attacking,’ he thought as he finally cut through the binding around Jack’s wrist before kneeling down and starting on the ankles. He hadn’t realized how hard it was to cut through thick leather straps, especially since he was being careful not to cut Jack at the same time.

                Once Jack was freed, Hiccup slipped the dagger back onto his belt before looking at Aster “How’s the gem coming along?” he asked.

                “No good, mate,” Aster said shaking his head “It’s harder than diamond.”

                Hiccup nodded before looking at North “You’re the strongest, see what you can do,” he said before returning his gaze to Jack, he reached forward and brushed the white strands out of the pale face. He pulled out his sword and turned to face the nightmares, they still had work to do. 


	5. Broken Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! *runs and hides* I normally update on Saturdays but I worked fourty hours last week and hurt my ankle plus I have a cough so I've been busy. This chapter is a lot shorter than the others by two pages because everything I wanted to happen in this chapter happened.
> 
> The next update should be saturday, unless I lose inspiration to write or school gets in the way. I actually lose inspiration to write very easily with thoughts like 'why would someone read this?' or 'am I rushing this scene?' yes, I have a very low writing esteem, I read a lot of writing and think about how their stories are so much better than my own and as a result lose inspiration. That's basically what happens with all my stories and then I stop writing them, so many people like this story that it'll be hard to stop writing the urge to write does leave occasionally and it's hard to get it back. I'm telling you this because if you do have ideas that you think could help this story continue, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHARE THEM! I'm open to new ideas and I might even put them into the story in a later chapter. 
> 
> This chapter has CHARACTER DEATH and VIOLENCE and overall SADNESS.
> 
> Now before this chapter starts, I'm pretty sure I will get a couple comments like 'Rapunzel's hair can help' I KNOW HER HAIR CAN HELP, but if I use her hair then the next chapter is completely pointless (yes, I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter, it's how I write) so please, don't comment about Rapunzel's hair because I already know.
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

                Nightmares and Fearlings swarmed, they came from the doorways and some even from the walls. They were like hydras, kill one and two more take its place. They were slowly being overwhelmed.

                “We need to break that gem!” Rapunzel said as she smashed a fearling with her frying pan, knocking it back several feet before it exploded into dust to create two Nightmares.

                “No one is strong enough to break it,” Toothiana said from the other side of the room, her razor sharp wings were cutting through Nightmares and Fearlings “North has been trying for three hours!”

                Hiccup glanced over at Merida “Don’t you have an arrow that could help?” he asked as he sliced a Fearling in half with his blade “something that explodes or something,”

                “I do, but I don’t know if something could harm Jack’s soul,” Merida said smacking a nightmare with her bow before shooting it in the face with an arrow “I don’t want to take the risk of damaging the soul.”

                Hiccup frowned “North, cover me!” he said moving towards the gem, he could try everything he could to shatter that gem even if it killed him. He quickly switched places with the large Russian, he knew he wasn’t as strong as North but he would figure something out. He glanced over at Jack before pulling out his smaller dagger, the same one he had used to cut the Winter Spirit free. He wedged the blade into the base of the gem, and used his entire weight to try to break the gem free. He was just about to drop down when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled to another room. He landed in a heap on the ground in the middle of the new room before slowly getting to his feet “Pitch…” he said sourly as he looked at the Boogeyman standing in front of him.

                “You got here a lot faster than I had expected, Haddock,” Pitch said with a smirk as he started circling the Fall Spirit “I had expected you to try to find this lair so fast, or willingly ask the Guardians for help after everything they have done to Jack.”

                “Jack has forgiven them, so we don’t hold the grudge against them anymore,” Hiccup informed him, his gaze following the other spirit as he was circled. His left hand went to his sword on his hip in case he needed to use it against Pitch.

                “that’s a pity, I didn’t expect Jack to ever forgive them for ruining his life,” Pitch said, finally stopping his circling when he was in front of the Fall spirit again “but you’ll never break that gem, I reinforced it with nightmare sand.”

                “we’ll find a way to break it,” Hiccup said, his eyes narrowing at Pitch as he pulled his sword out “but I want to know why you decided to do this to him.”

                Pitch laughed “because he was in the way,” he said as he created a scythe with his sand “My plan had ended after his banishment from the Guardians, since no spirits wants to be around a traitor and then I would watch the entire group slowly fall apart until I could come in and take them out.” He gave a smirk as he watched Hiccup’s face darken “but then, as I was waiting for them to fall apart. He just happened to find his way into the Seasons Court and become the official Spirit of Winter, dragging in a second group of people. I’m sure you can imagine my surprise when he became close to one spirit in particular…The Spirit of Fall, Hiccup Haddock. Once I figured that out, I started adding more to my idea.”

                Hiccup’s hand tightened on his sword “Is that when you decided to find the gem?” he demanded as he lifted his sword into an attacking position.

                “Yes, because not only would it bring both groups into the exact same spot, but it would insure that you won’t be able to have _your_ Jack back,” Pitch explained “Or do you think people are the exact same after getting their soul ripped out of their bodies?”

                Hiccup glared at him “I can’t believe that you would had even considered doing this!” he said darkly “I can see you doing constant nightmares, but this is a whole new level! Do you really want to kill Jack?”

                “Of course I do, he stopped me from taking over the world,” Pitch said leaning against his scythe “He’s the annoying thorn in my side.”

                “You’ve taken everything from him!” Hiccup snapped “You killed his best friend, got him abandoned by his family, shunned by spirits and now you’ve ripped his soul out of his body! When is enough enough for you!”

                “When he’s lost everything, his friends, his family, I want to make all his nightmares a reality,” Pitch said lifting his scythe “and to do that, I need to kill you. Once I’ve done that, I’ll kill everyone that came to save him. Once they’re all lying dead at his feet, I’ll free his soul and he can look down upon your lifeless faces knowing that he was, once again, unable to save those he holds dear to him; just like he did with Jamie.”

                Hiccup growled before he launched himself forward, he wouldn’t let Pitch do that to Jack. Losing Jamie had been hard enough for the Winter Spirit, but losing more people would tear him apart. His sword collided in sparks with Pitch’s scythe, his sudden attack caused the boogieman to stumble back a couple steps but soon their weapons were swinging again and again. Blow after blow was dealt to each other, a couple bruises and cut slowly started littering the two bodies but neither was willing to give up.

OoO

                North looked at the spot that Hiccup had just vanished from, he thought he had seen a glimpse of Pitch as well but he wasn’t sure. He glanced at Aster “We have to break the gem,” he said to the Pooka before grabbing one of the large rocks off the floor to throw at it.

                “North, are you crazy?” Toothiana asked flying over to him “You could hit Jack if you throw that!”

                “We just have to move him then,” Aster said walking over to the unconscious winter spirit and carefully picked him up, he flinched internally at how the body remained completely limp despite being moved. He carried Jack over to the nearby wall and set him down on the ground, positioning the long limbs to make it look like he was just curled up against it for a nap. He carefully closed the others eyes, to make it look like he actually was sleeping instead of soulless. The Pooka stood up and walked back to North “I’ll make sure nothing hits him,” he said positioning himself to protect the spirit behind him from anything that could possibly try to hurt him.

                North nodded and lifted the rock once more; he threw it as hard as he could at the gem. A loud crash sounded as the two objected collided, the rock shattered on impact sending shards of stone in several directions. Once the dust had settled all eyes wet to the gem, it wasn’t broken but there was a small crack in the side.  The large Russian laughed and grabbed a sword and slammed it into the crack, he could use leverage to break the gem now that it was cracked.  “How’s Jack?” he asked glancing over at the Pooka that was brushing bits of rock off his fur.

                Aster glanced back at Jack “He’s alright, nothing hit him,” he said turning his gaze back to North “but what happened to Hiccup, the lad was right there?”

                “I think he’s with Pitch,” Toothiana said before North could speak.

                “What would Pitch want with Hiccup?” Rapunzel asked as she smashed in one of the Fearlings faces.

                “I think they’re fighting,” Merida said, getting a curious look from Rapunzel “Think about it, Punzie, Hiccup is furious at Pitch for what he did to Jack and he’s now along with the bastard. It’s no surprise that they’ll be fighting; it’s just a matter of where they are and who’s going to win.”

                “Once we get Jack awake, we need to find him,” North said as he grabbed the sword that was wedged into the gem and started pushing against it, using all his weight to try to get it to break the gem. It didn’t take long before Tooth and Sandy started helping as well, using what strength they had in pulling the blade. It still took several minutes before a loud crack sounded through the room as the gem finally snapped in two.

                The small white orb that was Jack’s soul slipped through the crack that had been made in the gem that was once it’s prison. It slowly floated down towards the chair and started circling the top of it. It moved away from the chair about a foot before moving back to the chair and circling it some more before repeating the process in another direction. It appeared to be looking for something that wasn’t there.

                “Aster, put Jack back in the chair,” Toothiana said looking over at the Pooka; the orb didn’t seem to be able to find where the spirit was unless he was in the chair.

                Aster nodded and carefully picked the winter spirit and carried him over to the chair. He watched as the orb stopped and was now floating above the chair, about a foot above where Jack’s head would be resting. The Pooka set Jack down on the chair and position him once more before stepping back, his gaze still locked on the soul.

                The soul started circling once more, but instead of going outward it went down towards Jacks. The guardians and Seasons watched as Jack’s head tilted back, his mouth opening just enough for the orb to slip past his lips and travel down his throat. The gentle glow of the orb disappearing beneath the dark blue hoodie as the spirit once again went limp. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they watched, waiting for the season to move or make a sound. It wasn’t until Jack’s entire body jerked as an earsplitting scream left the seasons mouth did anyone do anything.

                Rapunzel shot forward and grabbed the spirits face “Jack!” she said as the once dead blue eyes looked at her, they were confused and scared “Calm down, you’re safe now.”

                “Punzie?” Jack breathed as he reached up and gently grabbed her wrists.

                “Mate, what did Pitch want with you?”  Aster asked stepping forward, causing the eyes to flicker over towards him “Pitch sucked out your soul for a reason.”

                “He said I was the strongest,” Jack said as he stood up with the help of Rapunzel, his body was stiff and sore for some reason “He said, if he took me out then my belief wouldn’t be there to help.”

                “Your belief?” North asked in confusion, why would Jack’s belief have anything to do with Pitch’s plot.

                “Yes, my belief,” Jack said with a frown “I might be  four hundred and something but I’m still a child, and a child’s belief gives power, a power that Pitch wanted to destroy.”

                “I didn’t realize a child spirits belief worked the same as a human child,” Toothiana said softly as she brushed down the feathers that had been ruffled by the scream.

                Jack nodded and looked around “where’s Hiccup?” he asked as he did a quick head count, the guardians were there so were the seasons minus one.

                “Pitch took him somewhere, he told us to focus on freeing you and let him deal with Pitch.” Merida said putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

                “We have to find him,” Jack said looking at them “We’ll split up, seasons and guardians, there’s two paths each group can take one.”

                “Be careful, Jack,” North said gently.

                “I always am,” Jack said before looking at the other seasons “come on, let’s go save Hiccup.”

OoO

                Hiccup jumped as a scream echoed through the room, he and Pitch looked around before he smiled “Jack,” he said before turning his gaze back to Pitch “It seems they managed to break the gem, you’re going to lose Pitch.”

                Pitch smirked “I still have plenty of time to kill you,” he said as his scythe switched into a blade, putting him and Hiccup on equal levels as the two blades collided once more. His smirk grew as he managed to cause the Fall spirit to stumble back a little “Oh, already getting tired, you really should train more.”

                “I have enough energy left to beat you,” Hiccup said swinging his sword once more, causing a shower of sparks to fall to the floor. He could barely feel his arms but he had to keep fighting, for Jack and the other seasons. He had to make sure that Pitch wouldn’t hurt them anymore; he had to make sure they would be safe.

                Pitch smirked as the Fall spirit stumbled forward, he grabbed Hiccups wrist and spun him around so the Vikings back was pressed against his chest “We have company, Hiccup,” he said as he looked at the three seasons standing at the entrance to the room.  

                Hiccup looked up “Jack!” he said pulled against the others grip, but the arm across his chest wasn’t letting him move.

                 “Let him go, Pitch,” Jack said taking a step forward “You don’t want him.”

                “No, but you do,” Pitch said with a smirk as he looked down at the fall spirit “such a shame too, he’s pretty cute.”

                “Pitch, please,” Jack said, he was only a couple feet away now but he knew that something wasn’t right.

                Pitch looked up at Jack before his arm jerked forward, driving his sword through the back of Hiccup’s chest.

                Hiccup gasped in pain, his eyes wide with pain as he looked down at his chest. The black blade shimmered slightly in what little light there was in the room, he lifted his gaze once more to the horrified look on the winter spirits face “Jack,” he whispered before coughing, a small drop of red slipped from the corner of his mouth before the blade was suddenly pulled from his chest.

                Jack ran forward in time to catch Hiccup before the spirit hit the ground “No, No, Hiccup!” he said rolling the spirit onto his back, he put his hands on the wound and pressed down “Get the guardians!” he said looking up at Merida and Rapunzel “hurry!”

                Rapunzel nodded before grabbing Merida’s hand and pulling her from the room.

                Jack looked back down at Hiccup, he watched as the blood stained lips pulled back into a smile “H-Hang in there, Hic,” he said, tears filling his eyes at the thought of losing the other. He had lost Jamie already, he didn’t want to lose Hiccup too “Please, I don’t want to lose you.”

                Hiccup lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, his fingers snagging slightly on a couple knots in the snowy hair “I’m not going anywhere,” he said, his voice gurgling slightly from the blood in his lungs and throat, his hand slowly lowered until he was cupping the pale face “I love you, Jack.”

                “I love you too, Hiccup,” Jack said as he nuzzled Hiccups warm hand, the first cold tear rolled down his face. He closed his eyes as the tan thumb brushed over his eye, wiping the next tear away before it could fall. He opened his eyes again and looked and Hiccup, he gave a small smile before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He didn’t care about the blood or even the taste of copper that was filling his mouth with the kiss. He just needed to kiss the spirit, to show Hiccup how much he loved him and how much he needed him to stay. It was about halfway through the kiss when the spirit beneath him slowly stopped moving, causing him to pull back and look down “H-Hiccup?” he asked, but the gaze was just staring unseeingly up at him “HICCUP!” He shook the fall spirit in a desperate attempt to get him to wake up, but nothing worked. He heard laughing behind him and his body felt warm, a warmth that he knew wasn’t good.

                Jack stood up and turned to face Pitch, frost lighting crackled at his hands as he glared at the boogieman “First Jamie,” he said as he approached the other spirit “Now Hiccup, I’m going to show you what happens when you KILL MY FAMILY!” he launched forward, the wind behind him made him nothing but a blur as he plowed full force into the still laughing spirit. The spirit that continued laughing as he used just his fists to beat Pitch into oblivion, hot tears continued rolling down his face even after the spirit he was beating stopped laughing.

                Jack cried out as he was grabbed around the waist and lifted off of Pitch; he started struggling until he found himself pressed to a furry chest. He let out a chocked sob as he gripped Asters fur and started sobbing; he barely felt the paw gently rub his back. “H-He’s gone,” he repeated over and over into the warm fur he was wetting with his tears. He heard talking but he didn’t bother paying attention to what they were saying, he could have sworn he heard ‘Rapunzel’ and ‘healing hair’ but he wasn’t sure.  He felt Aster carefully pick him up, he protested mildly because he was mourning not handicapped. He heard a soft chuckle from the Pooka but he wasn’t released, he eventually stopped protesting as he was carried through a sound that he recognized as a Portal. They were either going to Seasons court or Santoff Clausen, he didn’t really want to be at either. 


	6. Saving Hiccup

                Jack was sitting in the window of the meeting room; his gaze was out the window to where the snow was falling. He knew everyone was watching him, but he was too numb to do anything. He couldn’t even sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Hiccup and he couldn’t stand that pain anymore.  He didn’t move even when he heard someone walk over to him, his gaze finally let the window when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked at the hand first before lifting his gaze to see Rapunzel standing next to him.

                “I know you’re grieving, Jack,” Rapunzel said gently as she squeezed his shoulders “but you’ve been sitting in that window for three days, and you haven’t eaten or slept. Everyone’s worried about you, and Hiccup would be angry at you for doing this.”

                “I can’t help it,” Jack said softly as he looked out the window again “every time I close my eyes….he’s there, and I can’t stand it. Why does my subconscious get to be with him even though he’s gone? Does it not realize he’s never coming back?”

                Rapunzel gently pulled Jack to her chest “I know how you’re feeling, Jack,” she said as she felt the winter spirit lean into her embrace “but I do have some news for you…there’s still a chance to save him.”

                Jack paused and looked up at him “Wh-What?” he asked in confusion, how could he save Hiccup even though the Fall spirit was dead.

                “Well, I managed to heal his body but since he’s recently dead you could talk to Death and see if she can leave his soul,” Rapunzel said gently as she stepped away from Jack “I talk to Merida and she agrees that you should meet up with Death and talk to her.”

                Jack chewed on his bottom lip “Has Death visited Hiccup yet?” he asked earning a shake of the head from Rapunzel.

                “Merida’s with Hiccup right now, making sure that Death doesn’t make an appearance,” Rapunzel said pulling Jack’s wrist “Now go, before you lose your chance to save Hiccup.”

                Jack nodded and hugged her “thank you, Rapunzel,” he said before rushing towards the infirmary where Hiccup was located.  He carefully pushed the door open “Hey, Mer,” he said as the red head turned to look at him “You can go, I’ll keep watch.”

                Merida stood up “Don’t do anything stupid, Jack,” she said gently as she patted his arm before leaving the room.

                Jack took a deep breath before turning his gaze to the bed; Hiccup looked so peaceful where he was lying. It was almost like he was sleeping, but that illusion what shattered by the lack of movement in the Vikings chest. The winter spirit walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, he took Hiccup’s hand in his own. The once warm skin was cold and clammy, much like wax that had been soaked in cold water.

                “I assume you’re waiting for me, Mr. Frost,”

                Jack lifted his gaze and nodded “I am,” he said, the person in front of him was a young girl with pale skin and short black hair. Her outfit was a knee length black dress with a white ribbon around her wait. “I’m here to ask you to spare, Hiccup,”

                “You want me to bring him back from the dead,”

                Jack nodded “Yes, I am,” he said standing up “Please, I don’t want to lose him.”

                Death studied Jack for a few seconds “I don’t just give life back to anyone,” she said walking over to Jack “You have to perform three tasks before I allow Hiccup to return to the living.” She held up one finger “There is a fire crystal in the center of each active volcano; I want you to get it for me and bring it back here. Once you have done so, I will give you your next task. Each task much be done alone, I will know if you’ve had help.”

                Jack looked at Hiccup “I’ll do it!” he said nodding “for Hiccup, I’ll get that crystal for you!”

                “Now go, you have three days to get the crystal and return to this room or the deal is off,” Death said nodding “Oh! And no potions or anything, you have to complete the tasks as you are now. I can’t have you taking a potion that will make the tasks easy for you. If they’re too easy, then it’s not showing how much you are willing to do to save him.”

                Jack nodded “and you swear that you will make sure that Hiccup will come back if I completely each and every task you give me?” he asked, he wanted to make sure that Hiccup didn’t die beyond saving while he was gone.

                “You have my word,” Death said holding one of her small hands over her chest where her heart would be “I have plenty of people to be taking care of while you completely your tasks, but, if your tasks aren’t completely within the giving time slots, I will take his soul, even if you aren’t back yet.”

                “I understand,” Jack said bowing deeply “and thank you, for giving me this chance.” He leaned over Hiccup and pressed a quick kiss the others lips before leaving the room. He walked towards the meeting room; he needed to inform the others about his deal with death.

                Rapunzel looked over at Jack stepped into the room “Jack!” she said getting to her feet “Did you speak with Death?”

                Jack nodded “She’s giving me a chance to save Hiccup, I have three tasks I have to complete,” he said looking between the other two seasons “but I have to do them on my own, so I need you girls to look after Hiccup and make sure Death is keeping her side of the deal.”

                “What are your tasks?” Merida asked as she walked over to Jack.

                “My first task is to get a fire crystal,” Jack said looking at Merida “Death said the crystals are in a volcano, that’s a very dangerous place for a Winter Spirit to be.”

                “It’s a risk I need to take,” Jack said looking between them “I need you to tell the guardians, but tell them not to try to find me. If they help then we lose Hiccup forever.”

                “Jack, you can’t be serious,”

                “I am serious, I need to do this,” Jack said taking the two girls’ hands “Please, I have the chance to save Hiccup. I’m going to take it.”

                “Just be careful, Jack,” Rapunzel said gently.

                “I always am,” Jack said with a smirk before hugging the girls “take care of Hiccup for me.”

OoO

                Jack flew towards the active volcano, Eyjafjallajökull, which happened to be in Iceland. He chose that particular volcano because it was one of the coldest active volcanoes that he knew of.  He landed on the rim of the entrance and looked down into it; he had expected it to be like in movies where you could see the lava but it wasn’t. The rock inside was glowing red but it wasn’t molten yet, not to mention it was also extremely hot. He took a deep breath before slipping into the volcano, he was careful to hover over the hot rocks as he flew through the volcano. He didn’t know what the fire crystal looked like but he knew he would know it when he saw it.

                Jack had been searching for about an hour and the heat was already affecting him, the front of his shirt was soaked with cold sweat while his hair was plastered to his head. He took a deep breath and flew into the last tunnel, this tunnel was cooler than the rest of the volcano and he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. This tunnel led him through a series of twists and turns before he found himself in a large circular room. In the center of the room was a pool of lava, and sitting in the middle was a glowing rock that a gem was sitting on. The gem was clear with a rainbow of reds, oranges and yellows glittering through its body with each turn of the light. He walked towards the gem and used the wind to lift it off of the lava rock and into his hand. The gem was smooth and surprisingly cool to the touch, not to mention that it had a very nice weight to it. “This must be the crystal,” the winter spirit said brushing his thumb against the clear surface. He glanced back at the lava pit before he turned and flew back through the tunnel, he needed to get back to Death and deliver the crystal before the heat affected him too much.  

                It took roughly a half hour for Jack to find his way back out of the volcano, and he instantly lay down in the largest snow drift he could find. He let out a sigh of relief as the cold of the snow started taking away the heat of the volcano. He looked up at the sky and smiled; he couldn’t have been gone longer than a day and had plenty of time to get back to Santoff Clausen. He still found it weird that there wasn’t much of a fight for the crystal; he had expected to fight some lava being protecting the crystal or some quiz before he was presented with it. Jack lifted the crystal and looked at it, it didn’t look like much of a fire crystal but it was the only thing it could possibly be.  “What if you aren’t what you’re supposed to be?” the winter spirit asked the crystal, even though the gem wouldn’t answer him. It was a chance that he had to take, if it wasn’t the fire crystal then he had plenty of time to find the real one for Death. He wasn’t told that he only had once chance, so he took it as a ‘do it as many time as you need until you get it right or time runs out’ type deal.

                Jack remained in the snowbank for about an hour before he stood up; he needed to get back to Santoff Clausen before the time ran out. He tucked the crystal into his pocket before looking up “Wind,” he said, almost instantly feeling the breeze of the wind against his face “take me to Santoff Clausen, quickly!”

OoO

                Jack landed on the balcony of Santoff Clausen about an hour or two later, he pushed open the large glass windows and stepped inside. Only to be tackled hugged by Rapunzel “Hey, Punzie,” he said with a smile “How’s Hiccup?”

                “He’s holding on,” Rapunzel said stepping away “We were so worried, we didn’t know which volcano you went too. You’ve been done for almost three days; you have maybe two hours before your time limit is up!”

                “That’s impossible, I was only gone a couple hours, ten tops,” Jack said but didn’t bother staying around to talk longer. With the help of the window he flew down the hallway towards Hiccups room, he pushed the door open and looked at Death “I have your crystal,” he said pulling the gem out of his pocket.

                Death walked forward and gently took the crystal from Jack “I had expected you to throw it away,” she said “It might not look like the fire crystal, but when you hold it to the light” she held it up to the sun and almost instantly the faint shades inside the clear crystal exploded making the gem look as if it were on fire.

                “I had my doubts, but I figured since it was the only gem I could find it had to be it,” Jack said walking over to Hiccup and taking the Vikings hand “What’s my next task?”

                “Excited are we?” Death said turning her gaze to Jack “fine, your second task isn’t as easy as this one.”

                “I can do it!” Jack said looking up at Death “I will do anything for Hiccup.”

                “then I need you to come with me, this task has no time limit,” Death said holding a hand out to Jack “the entire task will last three days, and if you can last all three days then your third and final task will begin.”

                Jack nodded “Can I tell Rapunzel and Merida first?” he asked “Just so they know that I’m not going to be back for a few days,”

                “Of course,” Death said nodding “We don’t need the Guardians and the Seasons coming after me.”

                Jack smiled before stepping into the hallway “Punzie!” he called to the spring spirit at the end of the hallway, he watched as she rushed over to him “I’m going with Death for my second task, it’ll be only a couple days and I should be back.”

                “Be careful, Jack,” Rapunzel said gently as she hugged him “and I hope you beat this task too.”

                “It’ll be a piece of cake!” Jack said with a smirk before looking at Death “I’m ready when you are.”

                Death nodded and once more extended the pale bony hand towards the winter spirit.

                Jack took a deep breath before taking Death’s hand and was instantly swept away.

OoO

                Jack looked around the large white room “What’s this?” he asked looking over at Death “It’s just a room I can’t get out of.”

                Death chuckled “It’s your second task,” she said walking towards the wall “you’re going to relive parts of your mortal past.”

                “That doesn’t sound too bad,” Jack said shrugging; he had actually enjoyed seeing the memories of his human life.

                “Only your bad parts, and only memories you haven’t seen yet,” Death said with a smirk as she turned to face Jack once more “Toothiana only let you see the good memories of your past; she doesn’t deal with the bad part. That’s what I’m going to show you, for three days you’re going to see each and every single bad memory and if you come out of it as sane as you are now then you win this task and your final task starts. If you aren’t, then I will take Hiccup’s soul with me and you lose your chance to save him.”

                Jack chewed on his bottom lip before nodding “I’ll do it,” he said standing straighter, he was terrified about what he was going to have to relive but it would be worth it in the long run.

                Death nodded “your memories start in five minutes,” she said before slipping through the wall, leaving Jack in the large white box.

                Jack looked around the box before sitting down in the middle, if he was going to be here for three days he needed to get comfortable. He sighed and lay down; he noted with amusement that he blended in with the box. He closed his eyes “I’m ready for them,” he said to no one in particular “Bring on the memories.”

 


	7. READ AUTHORS NOTE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I've been really busy, and I went to a memorial service on Thursday for my friends mom who passed away a couple weeks ago. On top of that, I'm preparing for my anime convention coming up (I'm really excited for that) and this chapter was a pain to write! 
> 
> Now, for the memories, I only put the first and last memory in there to make the chapter a little shorter and stuff like that.
> 
> THERE IS CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> I will have the rape scene in italics so you can just skip over it if you don't want to read it. 
> 
> and like always, I ended on a cliff hanger. The next chapter won't be out until NEXT WEEK, because I leave for my convention on Thursday and won't get back onto a computer until Sunday.
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there and I will see you guys next week.

            Jack first memory brought him to his twelfth birthday back when he was human, it was roughly eight at night and all his friends had already gone home.  He was inside his own body, looking out of the now brown eyes but he had no control over what the body did or what came out of his mouth. He was a mere watcher inside his own body.

             “Jackson!” A loud booming voice sounded behind the boy, it was his father, Aaron Overland. The man was large and muscled from lifting wood and other things like that; his hair was a dark brown almost black and was short just like Jack’s. The eyes were green and very angry, the emotion bring directed towards the small twelve year old.

            “Yes, dad?” Jackson asked curiously, completely naive to why his father was angry or he knew and didn’t show.

            “Front and center, Jackson,” Aaron said pointing at the floor right in front of him, his tone wasn’t playful and it was as angry as his eyes were.

            Jackson nodded and walked forward until he was standing in front of his father, his gaze lowering to the ground as he waited for what was going to happen. He still let out the startled yelp as Aaron backhanded him across the face, sending his head snapping to the side as he stumbled a couple steps as he tried to stay on his feet. He continued to hold still as larger hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the ground, he let his head fall back in submission knowing that Aaron would be easier in the beating if he didn’t struggle.

            “Do you know what you did, Jackson?”

            Jackson lifted his gaze to look at Aaron and shook his head; he had no idea what he did to earn half the beatings he got. He understood the beatings when he had done something wrong, like when he broke Emma’s doll, but he apologized and fixed it easily, or that time he had tripped and broke one of his mother’s china dishes a couple weeks ago. But this beating, he hadn’t done anything that he could think of that would earn him a beating.

            “Perhaps I can beat the answer into you,” Aaron said throwing the smaller boy to the ground; he clenched his hand into a fist before bringing it down onto the chest of the boy that was sprawled across the ground.

            Jackson held still for each and every punch and kick that Aaron dealt onto his body. He let out the occasional whimper but the small sounds only made the beating harsher. He had lost track of time during the beating between laying still and taking it and struggling to remain conscious during the entire time.

            “Do you remember what you did wrong, Jackson?”

            Jackson opened his eyes and looked up at Aaron and shook his head “No, sir,” he said softly, remaining where he was on the floor.

            “That’s because you did nothing wrong,” Aaron said with a smug smirk as he straightened up, he grabbed a rag and started wiping the blood off his knuckles.

            Jackson blinked; he was beaten for doing nothing? That didn’t make sense, Aaron normally only used beating for punishment not for fun. He struggled into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that show through his entire body. He tensed then he felt Aaron’s hand grab his hair, he bit down on his bottom lip as he struggled not to pull away from the grip. “S-Sir?” he asked hesitantly as he lifted his gaze up to his father.

            “We will continue this tomorrow,” Aaron said his grip on the brown strands tightening before he released the boy and left the room once more.

            Jackson took a small breath before pushing himself into a standing position, using the wall to help support him as he walked down the hallway towards his room. His one and only safe haven…

 OoO

            Jack gasped as he jolted awake, his blue eyes flickering around the white box he was still stuck in. He took a breath and ran his fingers through his white hair as he sat up, he could still faintly feel the bruises from the beating in the memory. He took a breath “Death?” he called out, he wasn’t sure if she could hear him “How long have I been here?”

            “Roughly three hours,” came the reply from the other side of the wall “How was your first memory?”

            “I feel as though the others will be harsher than that,” Jack admitted softly, the simple beating that Jackson had gone through didn’t seem very hard but it was normal to start easy then get harder closer to the end. He waited a couple more minutes to go over what he had seen before taking another breath “I’m ready for the next one, Death,” he said as he lay back down on the floor before he blacked out once more.

OoO

            Rapunzel was pacing, and it was driving Merida up the wall “Just sit down!” The summer spirit said, causing the spring spirit to jump at her sudden voice “Jack will be back in three days, you don’t have to worry about him.”

            “Of course I’m worried about him!” Rapunzel said sitting down next to Merida “What memories will he be reliving, will they be good memories, bad memories or ones he already remembers.”

            “Probably bad one’s he’s never seen before,” Merida said leaning back in her hair “It’s obvious, but Jack is stronger than he looks. He’ll be fine, we just have to believe in him.”

            Rapunzel sighed “I know, but if Death is making him relive his human years then they must be terrible,” she said as she put her hands in her lap.

            “We’ll just have to wait and see,” Merida said glancing over at the bed that Hiccup was still lying in, Jack had been done for about a day and it was making everyone nervous. 

OoO

          _Jackson was sitting on his bed; he had just broken another dish during dinner. It hadn’t been his fault; he had been walking over to his chair when Aaron had tripped him. His father was just looking for reasons to abuse him now, maybe the man got joy out of beating his son. He was secretly relieved that his sister, Emma, had received none of the abuse from their father._

_Jackson’s head lifted as he heard is bedroom door open, he flinched slightly at the dark amusement that was showing on Aarons face. He swallowed nervously before getting to his feet, he didn’t know what would be happening to him considering the abuse from his father had been getting slowly worse and worse with each passing day._

_“You must find joy in breaking dishes?” Aaron said walking over to Jackson._

_“No more than you get beating up your son,” Jackson retorted before he could stop himself, he watched as shock passed his father’s face before it was replaced with anger._

_“Why you ungrateful little shit!” Aaron said grabbing Jackson’s hair and tugging on it sharply, drawing a cry of pain from the smaller brunet “You should know better than to talk back to me.”_

_“You deserve it!” Jack snapped as he glared up at Aaron through tears of pain “What type of father gets sick pleasure from beating his son up?”_

_“You deserve it,”_

_“You tripped me!” Jack informed him as he pulled against his father’s grip “I know you did, I saw your foot!”_

_“You can’t prove it, and who would listen to a spoiled little brat like you.”_

_“Mother would,” Jack said, earning another sharp tug from his father “Emma would, so would Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, a lot of people would believe me because you’re such as asshole to everyone. It wouldn’t surprise them that you would do something like that, and I’m covered in bruises from your daily abuse to prove my point as well.”_

_“You’re testing my nerves now, boy,” Aaron said darkly, what happened to the small boy that once cowered before him? Jackson had gotten his backbone from someone, but it wouldn’t last for much longer. He walked towards the bed, pulling the brunet along by the hair “You should know by now to respect your elders.”_

_“I’ll respect my elders when they respect me back,” Jackson snapped before he suddenly found himself pressed against his bed, his torso was flat against the bed as his arms were quickly tied down, leaving his lower half hanging off the edge of the bed. He pulled against the ties around his wrists; he wondered faintly where they came from when he remembered that Aaron had been wearing a tie. He glanced over his shoulder at his father “Wh-What are you doing?” he asked, his father hadn’t done something like this to him yet. It was normally just with his fists or a belt, maybe that was it, Aaron was going to belt him._

_“You want to be treated like an adult,” Aaron said as he pulled Jackson’s pants down to his knees “I’ll treat you like an adult, just like you wanted.”_

_“How is this being an adult?” Jackson asked as he pulled harder against the tie around his wrists at least until a hand suddenly grabbed his ass causing him to squeak in surprise “D-Dad!”_

_“Hold still, and this will hurt a lot less,” Aaron said grabbing the lotion from Jackson’s bedside table and coating his fingers in it “and once we’re done, you’ll be closer to being a man than before.”_

_“I don’t want to be a man!” Jackson said before his body clenched as something was pushed inside of him “I want you to leave me alone…..”_

_“I can’t do that, Jackson,” Aaron said as he moved his finger around, the boy’s inner walls were warm and velvety “You’re too much fun to play with.”_

_Jackson whimpered as a second finger was pushed inside of him “S-stop….” He said, but he didn’t try to move away from Aaron, he knew it he tried to fight he would be in more pain._

_“And if I don’t?” Aaron demanded as he pushed a third finger into the boy’s body, relishing in how the ring tightened around his fingers in an attempt to push them out “Besides, it seems as though your body is enjoying this.”_

_Jackson shook his head, tears starting to slip free from the corner of his eyes “I’m not, I don’t want this!” he said, his entire body paused when he felt the fingers slip out of him. Was it finally over? He glanced over his shoulder and paled when he noticed that Aaron was removing his own pants at the moment “I-Isn’t this a little too far?” he asked, his voice up an octave from how terrified he was._

_Aaron smirked as he started pumping himself to full hardness while coating himself in the cream at the same time “I don’t think so,” he said as he lined himself up with the smaller body that was underneath him “We can go plenty farther.” With that he grabbing the pale hips and pushed into Jackson._

_Jackson cried out in pain as he was stretched further than he had ever been stretched before, not to mention he could feel Aaron sliding into him as he was filled inch by inch until the other was completely sheathed inside his body. He let out a soft whimper as he buried his face in his blankets, his body was still trying to push the intrusion out but it wasn’t doing anything but make Aaron groan from the pleasure it apparently gave him._

_Aaron’s grip on Jackson’s hips tightened as he pulled back only to thrust back in as deep as he could, he gave a smirk at the whimper it earned him as he continued to repeat the motion. He chuckled “You’ll enjoy it soon, Jackson,” he said, even he was enjoying the feeling of those velvet walls that his shaft was surrounded by “I’m doing this all night, might as well get comfortable.”_

_Jackson let out a soft sob at the thought of being violated like this for hours, he wished silently that someone would come into the room and stop Aaron but he knew it would be pointless. His mother was out of town to visit her ill mother and had taken Emma with her; they wouldn’t be home for at least three days since they left that morning after breakfast. It was just him and Aaron home alone in their cabin in the woods._

_Just like Aaron had said, he didn’t stop until the sun started rising once more. By that time, Jackson had stopped doing anything, only remaining limp on the bed. He gave a smirk as he finally pulled out of the brunet “I hope you learned your lesson, Jackson,” he said as he cleaned himself off before tucking his shaft back into his pants before quickly untying the tie “Now get cleaned up and come downstairs when you’re done.”_

_Jackson held still until Aaron had left, he slowly slid off the bed until his knees were on the floor. He whimpered slightly as he felt a small trickle of semen slip from his abused entrance to pool on the floor between his legs, he had lost track of how many time Aaron had come, it had to have been at least ten and without pulling out it left a lot of cum inside of him._

_Jackson took a deep breath before he slowly, and shakingly, got to his feet and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up._

OoO

            Jack jolted awake once more, his breath coming out in short pants as he slowly came back to realize that he was back in that white box not stuck in the house with Aaron.

            “Your three days are up, Jack,” Death said as she appeared in the box behind Jack “How do you feel?”

            Jack slowly got to his feet “I don’t…..” he paused “I feel different, but it’s a difference that can only make me better of a person.”

            Death nodded and held a hand out to Jack “Your last task will be completed back with Hiccup,” she said as the winter spirit took her hand.

            Jack smiled and opened his eyes once more, they were standing back in Hiccup’s room with Rapunzel and Merida watching him “I passed,” he said, his voice seemed to knock them out of whatever daze they had been because he suddenly found himself being held by both girls at the same time.

            “What about your next task?” Rapunzel asked as she glanced over a death.

            “Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost,” Death said, getting a confused look from the spirits “To retrieve someone who is dead, you must give up something that is of equal value to you as Hiccup’s soul.”

            “So I just have to give you something that belongs to me?” Jack asked curiously.

            “Not just anything,” Death said shaking her head “There is only one thing that you own that is of equal value to you as Hiccup. In order to complete this task, you must realize what that is and give it to me willingly….then and only then will I bring him back to life.”

            Jack chewed on his bottom lip as he instantly started going through all the things in his life that are as important to him as Hiccup. His first thought was his memories, but Death wouldn’t want to take his memories after making him relieve them in the last task. His soul would be a good trade, but he doubt it was that either since he had gone through all of this so he could bring Hiccup back not to kill himself. There was only one thing left that he owned that would be equally important to him as Hiccup…. “So that’s what you want,” he said as he stepped away from Merida and Rapunzel.

            “Do you know what you must give to return Hiccup to the land of living?”

            Jack nodded “I do,” he said “you want me to give you my winter powers.”

           


	8. Mortal Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T FORGET, I PROMISE! I just had a little trouble with his chapter, there's a few references to other movies in here and stuff. The last one mentioned wasn't on purpose, it just kinda happened and it's like "wait, this seems familiar" type thing.
> 
> ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter of the story, it's slowly coming to a close. There might be a couple more chapters until it's done (Haven't decided how I'm going to end it yet so I can't give you an exact estimate). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

                Jack glanced over at Hiccup, he had asked the other to leave the room so he could think about his decision. He brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s knuckles “I would do anything for you, Hiccup,” he said softly as he gently cupped the Fall Spirits face “even if it means giving up my powers, I’m just worried that I won’t be able to see you again once I become mortal once more.” He shook his head, how could he be worrying about him when Hiccup was dying right there. He sighed; he already knew his choice the second he realized he knew what Death wanted. He stood up before leaning down and pressing his lips against Hiccup’s “I’ll see you when you wake up, Hiccup,” he said gently before he turned and left the room.

                Jack walked over to Death “I’ve made my decision,” he said once she turned to look at him “You can have my powers, in exchange for Hiccup’s soul.”

                “Jack, you can’t do this!” Rapunzel said shaking her head “Your powers make you who you are.”

                “No, my powers don’t do anything,” Jack said looking over at Rapunzel “Even without my powers I will still be Jack Frost. I can learn to adapt to losing my powers, but I can’t adapt to losing Hiccup. If giving up my powers means that he will live, then I will give them up in a heartbeat and I don’t regret it.”

                Death nodded and held her hand out “I will take your power then return Hiccup’s soul to his body,” she said.

                Jack took a breath before taking Death’s hand once more, his entire body tensed as a fierce heat shot through. He could feel his body heating up as his winter powers were absorbed by Death until he felt no cold left. He gasped as he was suddenly released; his gaze went down to his hands which weren’t as pale as before. He grabbed his hair and gently pulled it to its full length, it was brown, just like when he was mortal. “I guess it worked,” he said before looking at Death “I’ve finished all three tasks, you have to keep your side of the deal now.”

                “Of course, his soul was returned to his body during the removal of your powers,” Death said as she started to fade “He’ll wake up in an hour or two.”

                Jack nodded before looking at Rapunzel and Merida “Stay with him,” he said gently “call me when he wakes up, I need to talk to North and the other guardians about my change.”

                Rapunzel nodded “Of course,” she said softly before taking Merida’s hand and pulling the Summer Spirit to Hiccup’s room. It was obvious the Fall Spirit was back since his chest was moving and he wasn’t as pale as before. “I hope Jack made the right choice,” she said sitting down in one of the chairs.

                “I hope so too,” Merida said nodding.

OoO

                Hiccup groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his body hurt dully but it wasn’t bad. He looked around before slowly sitting up.

                “Hiccup!” Rapunzel said helping the Fall spirit to his feet “Are you sure you should be moving already?”            

                “Jack did something, didn’t he?” Hiccup said looking up at Rapunzel “I know Pitch stabbed me, I should be dead. I need to see Jack.”

                Rapunzel flinched slightly “Yeah, Jack did something,” she said softly “We tried to stop him but you know him.”

                “What did he do?”

                “I think you should see for yourself,” Merida said walking over to Hiccup’s other side to help him to the Globe room.

                Hiccup limped along between the two seasons until they reached the Globe room, he saw North and the other guardians circled around the fire. His gaze eventually landed on the unfamiliar brunet with their back to him, it took him a second to realize that the brunet was Jack. He stormed up to the brunet and grabbed his shoulder and forced the boy to look at him “What the hell did you do, Jackson!” he snapped as the warm brown eyes looking up at him in shock.

                Jack blinked a couple times as Hiccup’s words slowly soaked into his mind “I saved your life,” he said as he looked up at the fall spirit.

                “I didn’t ask you to!”

                “I would have done it even if you told me not to.”

                “I died to save you, what was the fucking point of doing that if you turn around and put yourself back on the line!”

                “You would have done the same for me!”

                Hiccup frowned “You’re defenseless now, Jack,” he said shaking his head “You shouldn’t have given up your powers, which was possibly the most idiotic thing you have done!”

                “Well, it’s too late for that now,” Jack snapped as he glared up at Hiccup “and I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

                 “No, I don’t want you to risk yourself for me!” Hiccup said shaking his head “without your powers you’re weak, and Pitch is still out there. We don’t know if he’s after you or not.”

                “I don’t care about Pitch, I can take him with or without my powers,” Jack said as his playful smirk once again appeared on his face.

                “You’re being Naïve, Jack!” Hiccup snapped as he started pacing in short lines “You’ve given up your only protection against Pitch up.”

                “You should be grateful that I saved your life!”

                “Saving my life by making yourself defenseless is not something I’m going to be grateful for!”

                “Oh yes, because the great and mighty dragon tamer doesn’t need anyone’s help!” Jack snapped before he could stop himself. He heard the sound before he had felt the pain, his blinked a couple times before returning his gaze to Hiccup. The fall spirit had just slapped him, for the first time in their relationship there had been physical violence.

                “I hate you,” Hiccup said softly, his breath was shaking with barely controlled anger “I hate you so much.”

                Jack shook his head “Y-you don’t mean that….” He whispered as tears started filling his eyes, both from the pain and Hiccup’s words.

                “G-Get out of my sight,” Hiccup said as he stepped away from Jack “GO!”

                Jack jumped before biting his bottom lip and running out of the room, he pushed his way past North and Aster before slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a few seconds as the tears finally started rolling down his face. He wiped his face before he continued walking down the hallway, he needed to leave and go somewhere where he could think and just be by himself. He paused slightly as he realized where he could go, and no one could even think about looking for him there. He turned down another hallway to get one of North’s snow globes.

OoO

                Hiccup glared at the spot Jack had just left, his anger was slowly leaving him as the image of Jack’s horror stuck face took over. He had slapped the winter spirit, and said that he hated him. He sat down in the armchair that was nearby and put his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair tightly.

                “Hiccup, why did you say that?” Rapunzel asked softly as she looked over at Hiccup “do you realize how worried he was, or even what he went through to save you?”

                “Of course I do,” Hiccup said looking over at Rapunzel “I don’t know what I said that, I was just angry at myself for not being able to protect him like I had promised myself and I took it out of him.”

                “This is problem,” North said running his fingers through his beard “Pitch is still out there, now that Jack is mortal….”

                “Jack is an easy target,” Aster finished for the Russian when he had trailed off “once Pitch finds out that Jack is mortal again, he’ll go after him once more.”

                “Then we have to find him first,” Merida said with a frown “but Jack probably doesn’t want to be found right now, so the places he could go are very limited. He’ll look for a place that is well hidden but also safe.”

                “that could be anywhere,” Rapunzel said softly as she played with a strand of her blond hair “he can’t fly so unless he took a snow globe then he’s probably still here in Santoff Clausen.”

                North shook his head “Jack knows where snow globes are,” he said “could easy grab one and leave.”

                “We’ll start with searching Santoff Clausen,” Hiccup said standing up “Unless there is evidence that he left.”

                Merida nodded before looking at the guardians “you take the bottom two floors,” she said “we’ll search the top two, we’ll use the Tooth Fairies to communicate back and forth while we search.”

                Rapunzel nodded “That’s a good idea, Merida,” she said with a smile “Let’s hurry though; we need to find Jack before Pitch does.”

OoO

                “Hiccup, we’ve looked everywhere,” Rapunzel said looking over at the Fall Spirit “I don’t think Jack’s in Santoff Clausen anymore.”

                “That’s impossible, North said that none of the snow globes are missing,” Hiccup said looking at Rapunzel “Unless he’s outside in the freezing cold then he’s still here.”

                “Or Pitch could have him already,” Merida said as she looked out the window.

                “Don’t say that, Merida,” Rapunzel said shaking her head “If Pitch came for Jack we would have heard the fight.”

                “Unless he was taken by surprise,”

                The seasons paused before looking over “North!” Hiccup said rushing forward “did you find anything?”

                North nodded before opening his palm, sitting in the middle of his hand was a small patch of nightmare sand “Pitch was here,” he said softly “I think he has Jack.”

                Hiccup stared at the sand in horror “This is my fault….” He said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair “I shouldn’t have yelled at him, if I hadn’t then we could have protected him better.”

                “Yes, you shouldn’t have yelled at him,” Merida said nodding as she walked over to Hiccup “but now that you’ve admitted it, what are you going to do?”

                Hiccup looked at Merida “probably something stupid,” he said softly before pausing at the familiar line, he had said the same thing to Astrid back when he was alive “then something crazy.”

OoO

                Jack groaned softly as he slowly came to, he had been sitting in his room waiting for someone to go in there and find him when something slammed into the back of his head knocking him. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision was still blurring from the impact and blinking wasn’t helping t. He shifted slightly, pausing when he noticed that his hands were chained behind his back and he was sitting in a large bird cage that the Baby Teeth had been trapped in all those years ago. “Pitch!” he called out as he slowly got to his knees, it was a little more difficult without the use of his arms but he managed.

                “So, the former Winter Season finally awakens.”

                Jack looked over his shoulder, through the blurred vision he saw two spots of gold that he knew where Pitch’s eyes “Can’t you just leave me alone?” he whispered as he rested his head against the cage “You’ve already taken everything from me.”

                “Oh yes, your boyfriend hates you now and your powers are gone,” Pitch said as he started circling the cage, it was in the largest room he had and it was the only cage. It hung about a foot off the ground while the cage itself was five feet tall and about a foot and a half in diameter. Just big enough that Jack could stand if he was hunched over slightly and he could lie down but only in a ball. “I was there, you know,” he said as he stopped in front of Jack “I enhanced Hiccup’s fear of losing you until he snapped and pushed you away.”

                “It’s your fault,” Jack said pulling against the full arm bindings, they started at his wrist and went all the way up his arms so he couldn’t move them an inch.

                “Isn’t it always?” Pitch asked innocently as he watched the former winter spirit struggle “and the more you pull against the cuffs the tighter they will get until your arms eventually just break from the pressure.”

                Jack froze at the thought of not being able to use his arms anymore “Y-You’re a monster,” he said, but he could already see what Pitch meant. The pressure on the cuffs had increased during his time struggling to get them off “They will come and they will kill you.”

                “You can’t kill fear, Jack,” Pitch said as he reached into the cage and ruffled the boys hair “There will always be fear.”

                 “Then we’ll lock you up so you can’t escape,” Jack snapped as he moved away from the others hand “Preferably someone where Manny can keep a close eye on you.”

                Pitch laughed “They won’t be worrying about me,” he said with a smirk “they’ll be too busy worrying about you.”

OoO

                “Pitch wouldn’t bring Jack to the same location again,” Hiccup said looking at the guardians, they had been brought to Burgress since this was most likely where Pitch and Jack currently where, his original lair “So this is our next best shot.”

                “and what if Jack isn’t here?” Toothiana asked looking down at the bed, it was even more moldy than it was when they first saw it.

                “He is,” Hiccup said softly as he walked up to the hole “I can feel it.”

                Merida nodded “Let’s hurry then,” she said softly “The sooner we get Jack out the sooner we can figure out what to do with Pitch.”

                Hiccup looked at the guardians “Aster, Tooth, are you ready for the distraction?” he asked earning a nod “good, you keep Pitch occupied and we’ll get Jack and rendezvous at Santoff Clausen. North, do you have the potion ready?”

                North smiled and held it up “Creates seven of the person who drinks it,” he said with a smile, thankful that Hiccup had actually enjoyed those Harry Potter moves enough to get the idea of the polyjuice potion from it; while they were identical they were close enough. This potion just happened to change the clothes as well; they didn’t have time to worry about changing clothes while Aster and Tooth were fighting Pitch. They would really know which Jack was the real Jack either, it was more once there were seven Jacks to just grab one and get the hell out of there.

                Hiccup nodded “Once you find Jack, give him the potion and go,” he said before patting Toothless on the head “You wait here bud, the second I’m out with a Jack we need to be ready to go.”

                Rapunzel chewed on her bottom lip “This is an insane idea, Hiccup,” she said softly.

                “I told you, I would do something stupid and then something crazy,” Hiccup said with a smile “but it’s our only shot, Pitch isn’t expecting something like this and if we can get Jack through the barrier of Santoff Clausen then he’ll be safe until we can figure out how to get his powers back.”

                Merida nodded “Enough talking then, Hiccup,” she said “Let’s get in there and save your damsel in distress.”

                Hiccup nodded before taking a deep breath and jumping down the hole.

 


	9. The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER~! I might write a sequel if enough people ask for it. I admit that the end is kind of rushed but once I did what I wanted I wasn't exactly sure how to end it, so I apologize for the crappy ending. If you have any questions about what happened send a message and I will explain the best I can (I know my ideas aren't always clear).
> 
> I AM ACCEPTING DRABBLE REQUESTS NOW! If you want to see me write a certain pairing or AU, just send a message and I will try to write it! I will be creating a separate story for drabbles, I can do drabbles based off of this story as well.
> 
> HAVE A GOOD LIFE~!

                Jack panted heavily; it had felt like days since Pitch had captured him. His entire body was covered in a layer of sweat and his breathing was short pants. His shirt was torn in several places in both the front and back, it had spots of blood staining the white fabric around most of the tears.  He lifted his head slightly to glare up at Pitch; the shade was standing above him with a smug look on his face. He let out a soft growl as he forced his body up into a sitting position, then using the wall to help him to his feet. Despite standing, he still had to look up at Pitch.

                “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Pitch said with a smirk as he watched the former spirit struggle to remain standing.

                Jack glared at Pitch before letting out a startled yelp as shadows wrapped around his wrists and pulling them above his head. He tugged on the shadows a couple times in an effort to get free but they weren’t budging “They’ll come for me,” he said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

                “They will eventually,” Pitch said with a smirk “I didn’t make it that hard to find you after all; I want them to find your broken body and watch as they try to put you back together.”

OoO

                Hiccup looked around the large room, it was dark but there was a single beam of light that fell from the ceiling to the middle of the room. In the light was a single cage with a figure lying on the bottom. The figure was obviously Jack, but he didn’t look very well. He was even paler than before and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The fall spirit approached the cage “Jack?” he said putting his hand through the bars and touched the boy’s face, he was cold and clammy “North, I think he’s sick.”

                “He’s not sick,” a voice behind them said “He’s having a nightmare, one that’s specifically created to break him.”

                “Why are you always after him?” Hiccup snapped as he turned to face Pitch “Why is it your personal goal to make his life a living hell?”

                “Because it’s fun,” Pitch said with a smirk “His fear is delicious, but even more so because he’s connected to every single one of you, take down one peg and the entire place falls down. By attacking Jack, I’m indirectly affecting every single one of you.”

                Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Jack “Let him go,” he said softly “and we can get to some sort of arrangement that will allow you to continue bringing children fear. Like Halloween, that’s a holiday where children love to be scared.”

                “Trying to barter your boyfriend…oh sorry…ex-boyfriend, I forgot that you hated him,” Pitch said, satisfaction rolling off of him at Hiccup’s flinch “Oh yes, those little words tore him apart. You have no idea how much Jack sacrificed to save you, do you?”

                “He gave up his powers,”

                “And you yelled at him for it,” Pitch said walking over to Hiccup “even though everyone knows you would have done the exact same if your places were switched.”

                “I was scared I was going to lose him,” Hiccup said softly “but I don’t need to explain my actions to you.”

                “No, but maybe you should explain them to Jack,” Pitch said with a smirk.

                Hiccup blinked before looking over his shoulder, he paused when he noticed Jack’s brown eyes were watching him. “Jack?” he whispered softly as he looked into his boyfriends eyes. He watched as the former spirit shifted slightly before struggling to his knees, he even had to lean against the cage. The fall spirit walked over to the cage, he noticed how the guardians and seasons circled around them for protection. He reached into the cage “Jack, I’m so sorry,” he said brushing the sweat wet bangs out of the others face “I don’t hate you, I can’t hate you.”

                Jack watched Hiccup for a few seconds before smiling “I know,” he said softly as he nuzzled into the palm that was pressed against his cheek “I love you too, Hic.”

                Hiccup smiled before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Jack’s lips through the bars “We’ll get you out of here,” he said once he pulled back “and we’ll find some way to get your powers back.”

                Jack chuckled “I don’t need my powers,” he said softly “I have you, and that’s more than enough for me.”

                “You’re so sappy,” Hiccup said with a chuckle before turning to face Pitch once more. The shade hadn’t moved from his spot but those golden eyes were watching them with amusement. The fall spirit pulling his sword out of the sheath before stepping forward “Let’s finish this, once and for all, Pitch,” he said as his sword caught fire “If I win, you have to leave Jack and the rest of us alone.”

                “And if I win, then he belongs to me,” Pitch said as he created his scythe with the nightmare sand.

                Jack watched as Pitch took on each guardian and each season and defeated them, one by one, until all but Hiccup remained. He tugged on his cuffs “H-Hiccup!” he called as he leaned against the cage “J-Just run, don’t worry about me.”

                “I can’t leave you here, Jack,” Hiccup said as his grip on his sword tightened “I would rather die than to leave you in his hands.”

                “I don’t want you to die because of me!” Jack said, tears slowly filling his eyes “Please, Hiccup, for me. Just run and don’t look back. Please, I’m begging you.”

                Hiccup swallowed as he finally turned his gaze away from Pitch to look into the teary brown eyes of his boyfriend “I’m sorry, Jack,” he said softly “I have to fight.”

                “So noble,” Pitch said with a smirk before he charged forward, his scythe swinging faster through the air than a weapon of its size should have been able to. It collided with Hiccup’s sword, creating sparks that showered the ground in the small golden dots that reminded every so much of Sandy’s dream sand.

                Hiccup shifted his footing to allow himself to be in more of a defensive stance than an offensive stance. If he tried attacking than he would create some openings for Pitch’s sand and be taken out like the rest of the group. He held his position, using his sword to block each swing of the scythe and the hilt to destroy each and every nightmare and fearling that tried to attack while his back was turned. He was beginning to tire from fighting Pitch and his followers. He finally slipped up and moved his sword too far to the left, leaving an opening that Pitch saw if the glint in the shades eyes was anything to tell by.

                Jack gasped as he pushed against the cage “Hiccup!” he yelled, he had seen the opening as well. It was like everything was moving in slow motion as Pitch’s scythe switched easily for a small dagger that could slip through the opening. He watched, praying to any god that would listen to give him the ability to save Hiccup, to save the Guardians, to save the seasons and to save himself. “STOP!” he yelled, instantly the entire cage was covered in frost so cold that the metal groaned before shattering.

                Hiccup paused and looked over at Jack; the former winter spirit was lying on the ground and currently struggling to get to his knees. The fall spirit watched in amazement and happiness as the once brown roots turned white; the whiteness was slowly moving up through the hair to dye each dark strand the lighter color. He noticed faintly that the dark swirling sand that was keeping Jack’s hands behind his back was frozen solid and slowly cracking as the winter spirit pulled against them. With a final cry from Jack the binds snapped from the cold and pressure.

                Jack put his hands on the ground as he panted slightly, he waited until he had a little breath back before lifting his gaze. His eyes a sparkling cobalt blue once more and full of fury as they glared daggers at the shade who still held the dagger just inches from the fall spirits chest. He pushed against the ground as he got to his feet; he slowly approached the shade, patches of frost appearing beneath each step he took.  

                Hiccup took a step away from Pitch, he could see from the look in Jack’s eyes that he would take care of the shade. He smiled softly “Be careful, Jack,” he said before rushing over to the Seasons to make sure they were alright. He knew Jack had it covered.

                Jack watched Hiccup for a couple seconds before turning his eyes back to Pitch. He closed his fist and a sword made completely of ice grew from his pale, it was a long sword that glittered in the moonlight until it was practically glowing. “You’ve messed with my friends and family long enough, Pitch,” he said darkly as he gripped the icy handle tightly with his right hand and pointed the tip at the shades chest.

                “You’re talking pretty big for such a small spirit,” Pitch said as the dagger in his hand drew until it matched the ice sword in the winter spirits hand “Can your actions match your words?”

                Jack narrowed his eyes slightly “why don’t you see how big my actions are,” he said before launching himself forward, the wind pushing against his back making his movements faster than they were before. Each swing of his sword sent Pitch back into a defensive position, something the shade wasn’t used to and Jack knew it. Pitch was a highly offensive person; he didn’t know as many defensive positions as offensive.

                Jack gave a smirk as he found an opening in Pitch’s posture and struck, his sword slicing cleanly across the dark chest cutting through cloth and flesh and freezing both of them leaving Pitch with a line of thick ice that continued to spread slowly “How big are my actions now, Pitch?” he demanded as he watched the pale gray hand touch the ice he had implanted on his chest.

                “Your fighting has improved much since I last fought you, Frost,” Pitch said lifting his gaze away from the frozen cut across his chest “I must say, this will become a greater challenge then the rest of them but as of now, let’s test your defense.”

                Jack nodded and switched his stance, his feet going wider apart to allow him stability rather than movement. He lifted his gaze to Pitch’s eyes “bring it on, Pitch,” he said before the attacks came. Each blow created sparks and jolts that flew up his arms, he was smaller and faster than Pitch but he wasn’t nearly as strong. His sword started to chip under the harsh blows from the opposing sword. He glanced at the swords as they collided once more, he needed to end this while he still hand the strength to. He glanced at Pitch, searching quickly for an opening in the offensive strikes. It took a while but he soon found one and struck; and at the same time a large burst of snow shot out and started to spin around as the wind carried it throughout the room. The blizzard only took seconds to form and continued to roar through the tiny room.

OoO

                Hiccup covered his face with his hands; he could no longer see the battle between Jack and Pitch through the thick snow “Rapunzel!” he called looking around for the Spring spirit “Merida!”

                “We’re over here!” a voice called from his right, but he couldn’t see the person who replied but it was easily recognized as Merida.

                Hiccup moved towards the voice and soon found the two seasons “What’s Jack doing?” he called over the wind as it started roaring around them.

                “Probably a distraction,” Rapunzel called back, her voice barely audible over the wind “I hope the guardians are alright, this room isn’t meant to hold a blizzard.”

                Hiccup opened his mouth to reply only to have the wind suddenly stop and all the snow to start floating down to the ground. He blinked in confusion and looked around before his gaze landed on the center of the room, towards the ice statue that resembled two very familiar people “Jack!” he yelled running towards the statue, he stopped just a foot from it and stared with wide eyes. Jack had frozen both him and Pitch solid in ice, from the look in the frozen spirits eyes, he knew he was doing it too. There was even a tear frozen to the cheek.

                Hiccup reached a hand up and touched Jack’s face; he must have been covered in a layer of ice or turned both of them into ice. Either one was possible…but it was impossible to tell which. He bit his bottom lip as he looked over at North “Wh-What happened?” he asked softly, he hadn’t known Jack had the ability to turn himself and other people into ice.

                North walked over “Is very rare ability of a winter spirit,” he said gently as he studied the two “can only be used once, will freeze an enemy solid but in return they too must be frozen. They aren’t dead, but there is no known way to unthaw them.  I’m sorry, Hiccup.”

                Hiccup stared at North for a few seconds before shaking his head “No, there has to be a way!” he said looking back at Jack’s frozen face, tears were starting to fill his own eyes as he clung to the frozen form of his boyfriend “Jack, please….please come back.”

                Hiccup didn’t know how long he continued to cling to Jack’s frozen figure, he was shivering by the time Merida and Rapunzel gently pried him away to warm up.

                “We’ll talk to Seraphina,” Rapunzel said wrapping Hiccup up in her cloak for extra warmth “She knows everything about ever seasonal; she might know a way to unthaw Jack.”

                Hiccup looked up at them before turning his gaze back to Jack before nodding “Let’s go it,” he said before turning to the guardians “If we find a way to unthaw Jack, what are the chances that Pitch would be unthawed as well?”

                Sandy studied the statue before giving a reluctant thumb up for ‘very likely’

                “and if we separate them first?”

                “There’s a chance you could hurt Jack,” Toothiana replied as she straightened out some of her crooked feathers “I’m sorry, Hiccup, but he’s gone.”

                “No! He can’t be gone!” Hiccup said shaking his head “He just sacrificed himself for you and you’re just going to leave him dead?”

                “You’re starting to sound a lot like Jack when he made his argument to save you.” North said grabbing a snow globe from his robe.

                Hiccup blinked and looked over at Jack, the winter spirit was forever stuck as an ice statue and they couldn’t even move him out of Pitch’s lair. He walked over to Jack “I won’t stop trying,” he said softly, making the promise “I will free you, I promise.”

                “Come on, Hiccup,” Rapunzel said softly “We have work to do.”

                Hiccup leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the others frozen lips before he turned and stepped through the portal that would take them back to the Seasons Court.


End file.
